Never Surrender
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: El amor no es como en los cuentos en los que te enamoras, comes perdices, y vives feliz para siempre. No. En el amor real, hay que sufrir. Pero, si es el amor de tu vida lucha por él/ella. ¿Rendirse? Jamás. Ni ante nada, ni ante nadie. Todos tenemos a alguien a quien proteger. /Capítulo 8 subido/ Amistad, aventura, intriga, momentos tristes y felices. ¿El destino? ¿Que es eso?
1. Chapter 1-Amar es Confiar

_**Hola queridos lectores3. Gracias por los Reviews y Favs y Follows de ¿Estoy gorda? Lo siento por no poder dar consejos a algunos jajajaj pero, así es la vida queridas personas del sexo masculino. En serio, me alegro que os haya gustado. **_

_**Mientras pienso una historia de Naruto, que no se me ocurre ninguna idea para hacer una larga, hombre tengo varias pero bueno, no me decido, os presento este fic NaLu obviusly. Es una historia corta. Depende de la gente que la lea y las opiniones la haré más o menos larga.**_

_**La canción será **__Ni un paso atrás.-Malú.__** Una grande en todos los sentidos. Malulera soy, y seré. Por cierto las canciones os las pongo para que leáis con ellas, no intento hacer un songfic, son para escucharlas mientras leéis la historia, ya que creo que se hace mucho mas amena leerla con música.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hiro Mashima. La historia es completamente mía.**_

**Amar es Confiar.**

Una chica rubia iba corriendo empujando a la gente por las calles de Magnolia, la gente la miraba enfadada, pero ella corría y corría sin importar a quien diera hasta llegar a su destino, Fairy Tail.

Ese famoso gremio de magos estaba extrañamente tranquilo a esas horas de la tarde. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso, Erza Scarlet por fin había decidido poner rectos a los idiotas de su gremio? Espera un segundo. ¿Y si había hecho algo peor? ¿Y sí había puesto a todos los de su gremio un castigo por comportarse mal? Gray y Natsu… ¿habrían sobrevivido?

La chica rubia, entro abriendo las puertas de un empujón de lo furiosa que estaba.

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto gritando.

Todos los magos de allí la miraron extrañados. ¿Acaso ya lo sabía? Y sí así era, ¿cómo se había enterado?

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?-Volvió a insistir pero esta vez gritando mucho más fuerte y realmente enfadada.

Llego al centro del gremio y empezó a mirar por todos lados, después de unos minutos buscando, fue enfrente del maestro del gremio y le miro fijamente esperando la respuesta.

-Están de misión Lucy y lo sabes.-Le respondió Makarov.

-Ya deberían haber venido, ¡y no lo han hecho!-

-Las misiones se retrasan y-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se me ha avisado de que habían ido, o de que iban a tardar más de lo debido? Menos mal que me lo han dicho, que sino ¡no sabría donde están! Y estaría preocupada, y-

-No hace falta que te lo diga, ¿no Lucy? Ya sabes que están en una misión muy peligrosa a la que sólo podían ir ellos, por eso no se te aviso. Y posiblemente tarden más de lo debido, que es normal.-

-¡Pero yo soy su compañera, da igual lo peligrosa que sea la misión debería estar a su lado!-

-Lucy…-El Maestro dejo la jarra de cerveza que estaba bebiendo en la barra y miro fijamente a Lucy.

Los dos,-Tosió para aclararse la voz y poder hablar alto y claro.- LOS DOS SON MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL, NO TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR PREOCUPADA, ÉL ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES MAGOS DE ESTE GREMIO, Y TU SIENDO SU COMPAÑERA NO DEBERÍAS DUDAR DE ÉL, PORQUE ¿LE CONFIARÍAS TU VIDA NO? ENTONCES DEJA DE DUDAR Y ESTATE TRANQUILA.

No se por qué no te lo dijo,-Continuo Makarov.- yo le di la opción de poder llevar a alguien, a pesar de lo peligrosa que era, pero se negó. Quería hacerla el solo ya lo conocemos, ¿verdad Lucy?-

Le contó Makarov a su "hija", primero gritándola y luego tranquilamente, recordándola, quien y como era Natsu Dragneel. Esta, estaba llorando y muy atenta a las palabras de su "padre".Pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada.

-De todas maneras, es un despistado, por eso Happy está con él siempre. No dudes ni por un segundo, que le puede haber pasado algo. Todos sabemos que estará bien. Aunque la verdad, entiendo tu preocupación. ¿No se puede evitar no? Pero a pesar de todo, continúa demostrando tu confianza en él. En la persona que-

-¡Hemos vuelto!-Se oyó en la puerta. Eran Natsu Dragneel y Happy volviendo de la misión de clase A encargada por el Maestro. Se les veía cansados pero felices, a pesar de que tenían su ropa un poco rota.

Se dirigieron hacía el Maestro para informarle de que la misión les había salido perfectamente, había sido un éxito. El rival era fuerte, a Natsu le costo un día entero acabar con el.

-Master, ha sido todo un éxito. Ya le hemos dado el objeto robado a su verdadero dueño y hemos recibido la recompensa, dijeron que gracias a todo Fairy Tail, que sin duda éramos lo mejores. Les afecto vernos patearles a todos el culo en los Juegos Mágicos.- Sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras todos le daban la razón. Mira a Lucy.- ¡Oi Luce! ¿Qué tal has estado estos días? Siento no haberte avisado de que nos íbamos pero-PLASH.

Se oyó en todo el gremio, los que no estaban mirando se dieron la vuelta al oír eso y vieron a Natsu sobándose una mejilla. Lucy le había pegado una torta.

-¿Me debería alegrar porque has vuelto vivo no? Por supuesto que lo hago. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme defraudada, triste, realmente enfadada contigo. ¿Te vas a una misión de las más difíciles de clase A del gremio, y no me dices nada? Entiendo no haber ido, gracias al maestro porque al principio también estaba enfadada por no haber ido, pero Natsu Dragneel soy tu compañera, tu amiga, soy la persona con la que desde hace 1 mes compartes tu vida idiota. SOY TU MALDITA NOVIA NATSU DRAGNEEL.

¿Es que ahora que somos pareja me vas a ocultar todas tus misiones para que no me pase nada? Yo, por sí no lo sabías también soy maga de Fairy Tail. Lo sabían todos menos yo, y gracias a que se lo saque a Levi, que sino imagínate que te pasa algo, ¡no me habría enterado!

¿Sabes dónde creía que estabas? En una de esas peleas infantiles que tienes con Gray y que duran unos tres días.-

En ese momento Erza echo una mirada de las más oscuras que se había visto a Gray Fullbuster, este sintió algo extraño y se giro, vio a Erza y a su mirada de demonio y entonces trago saliva, se la había cargado.-

-Porque eso me dijo Mira, que por lo menos se había dignado a decirme algo para ocultar tu gran mentira, a parte de que Gray y Juvia se habían ido a una misión juntos, pero claro nadie me lo dijo. Que no les culpo, porque ¿adivina quien me lo tenía que haber dicho, quien me tenía que haber dicho la verdad? Sí, Dragneel, eras tú quien me lo tendría que haber dicho.-

-Luce…Y-Yo quería-La intento decir sorprendido y arrepentido.

Ella solamente lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba un poco enfadada, o cuando le pedía que le diera algo en seguida, o cuando quería hacerse la dura, pero cuando usaba sólo su apellido…

-Cállate. No quiero escuchar nada de ti. No quiero saber nada de ti. Las relaciones se basan en la confianza. Yo confío en ti. Pero parece ser que tu en mí no. Se acabo Dragneel. Tú y yo hemos acabado. A partir de ahora solo somos compañeros de gremio. Nada más…S-Si es que ni siquiera mereces que sea tu amiga.-Dijo empezando a llorar.-Es más no quiero serlo.-Se quito las lágrimas y se dirigió a la salida del gremio.

Natsu estaba en shock. No se esperaba para nada esto. Lucy no lo decía en broma. Hablaba seriamente. Nunca se habían enfadado tanto desde que empezaron a salir. Tenían 18 años, pero Natsu no quería perder al amor de su vida.

Al pensar eso a Natsu se le encendió una bombilla y la alcanzó justo en la puerta. No iba a permitir que el mes más feliz de su vida, sin lugar a dudas, acabara por algo tan tonto como esto.

-Matte Lucy.-Natsu la agarro del brazo parando su marcha.-Lo siento por no decírtelo. Pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Confío en ti Lucy. Te confiaría mi vida no lo dudes. A lo mejor debería habértelo dicho. Pero no quería que te pasara nada, no quería que te hirieras por mí, o por mi culpa. Nunca podría volvérmelo a perdonar.

¿Me perdonas? Te quiero y lo siento mucho de verdad, pensare las cosas bien la próxima vez, pero no tomes una decisión por algo tan tonto como es-

-¿Tonto? ¿Crees que estoy jugando Natsu?-Se giro para mirarle a los ojos como anteriormente en la barra estaban haciendo.- ¿Crees que para mi es fácil lo que estoy haciendo?-

A Lucy le volvieron a caer lágrimas. Pero se las quito para poner una mirada de seriedad total que muy pocas veces se la había visto, con toque de tristeza inevitable.

-No puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mi tanto o más de lo que lo hago yo en el. Si confiaras en mi me lo hubieras dicho. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no lo parece.

Se que no soy una de las mas fuertes del gremio, pero tampoco soy una de las más débiles. Sinceramente no creo que haya nadie que sea más débil que nadie en este gremio Dragneel. Se que tu tampoco lo crees.

Pero esa sobreprotección a la que me sometes, yo no puedo, no puedo aguantarla.

Olvídame Natsu. Porque yo también lo intentare. Intentare olvidar a la persona que más he amado, y que más voy a amar en toda mi vida. A lo mejor en un tiempo, podemos ser amigos de nuevo. Adiós Natsu Dragneel.-

Se soltó del agarre de Natsu y se fue. Se fue corriendo hacía su casa sin mirar atrás. Quizás si mirara atrás se arrepentiría, por eso no lo hacía, no se permitía hacerlo.

Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba pensar, darle vueltas a lo que había hecho. Necesitaba asegurarse de que lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

También, necesitaba olvidar. Necesitaba aprender a olvidar el amor más fuerte que ha sentido, para poder volver a amar de nuevo. Aunque eso ya era imposible, o por lo menos a ella le parecía así.

¿Así había acabado todo? ¿Sólo un mes había podido estar con su Luce? Pensaba Natsu mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en la salida de su gremio mientras llovía, llovía sin parar. Pero a él no le importaba. Sólo le importaba que Lucy Heratphilia, su compañera, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su amante, su novia, su futura mujer, le hubiera dejado. ¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Se rendirá Natsu? ¿Podrá seguir su vida sin Lucy? ¿Podrá esta hacer lo mismo sin Natsu?

_**Vale, es súper triste. No quería que me quedara tan triste macho. Me da una pena… ¡Joder Natsu! Bueno estoy más triste, aiii imaginaos que pasa eso… Natsu morirías. Yo aviso jajaja.**_

_**Bueno espero vuestras opiniones. El 4 de abril me voy de vacaciones, así que intentare subir el segundo antes de irme. Creo que por lo menos a los diez capítulos sí que llego, o más. Depende de vosotros.**_

_**Gracias por leer. Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	2. Chapter 2-Conclusiones Precipitadas

_**Hola a todooos. Lo primero de todo, os pido perdón por no haber subido la continuación de esta historia antes. Me siento súper mal pero el viaje a Italia fue como decirlo…ESPECTACULAR. Ósea Venecia, es lo mejor del mundo. Preciosa Florencia, Roma, San Giminiano, Verona, Padova, El Vaticano, Siena, Pisa que no sólo es la torre, Conselve…Os lo juro. Poned en vuestros planes de futuro a Italia. Porque para mí ha sido inolvidable. Bueno que por lo que no lo subí fue por la falta de tiempo, es que entre la maleta y los nervios…Así que mil perdones.**_

_**Bueno, después de daros envidia jajajaj, os digo que el nuevo Opening de Naruto es bueno, pero el Ending…ES BUENÍSIMO. Ósea me moría. Porque no sé si es solo cosa mía, pero…HAY SHIKATEMA. En el 1:05 hacía delante para que lo veáis. Vale, que a lo mejor es cosa mía pero grite, os lo juro, grite cuando les vi salir juntos dije "NO CREO. SHIKATEMAAAAAAAAAAAA." Y al final, empecé a saltar jajajaj. **_

_**Bueno después de este ataque de demente os presento la canción como siempre, y el capitulo espero que os guste mis queridos lectores. Por cierto, mi cambio de foto se debe a que vi esta tan bonito de NaruSaku y me dije pues la pongo. Me he dicho, voy a cambiar la foto cada cierto tiempo cuando me apetezca o vea una súper chula y súper bonita (de parejas será obvio jejejej).**_

_**Por si acaso, aviso de que no leo el manga. Así que no hago spoiler aparte de que estoy en contra de hacerlos me parece muy injusto para los que no siguen el manga.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**La canción es **__A Drop In The Ocean-Ron Pope._

**Conclusiones Precipitadas.**

_¿Se rendirá Natsu? ¿Podrá seguir su vida sin Lucy? ¿Podrá esta hacer lo mismo sin Natsu? _

Gray se fue a abrazarle. Erza fue un poco después. Tras ellos los de su gremio también pero Natsu no se movía. Estaba llorando en la calle en la puerta de Fairy Tail, estaba de rodillas y con las manos en la cara. Tras un rato ahí sin moverse, unos 5 minutos donde nadie sabía si lloraba pero se lo imaginaban, se puso de pie.

-Natsu. Lo siento mucho Natsu.-Dijo Lisanna.-Dala un tiempo a lo mejor rectifica.

-Natsu ha sido un momento de cabreo y nerviosismo. Estaba preocupada porque no sabía si estabas vivo o no, pero se la pasara. Lo ha dicho en caliente.-Este fue Gray.

-Natsu ella te ama no quiere cortar contigo.-Intervino Erza. Y se pusieron a discutir todos sobre ellos.

-Pues lo acaba de hacer Erza.-Dijo Natsu serio y frío a media voz. Callándose todos al hablar este.

-¿Y te vas a rendir así como así? ¿Vas a creer algo de lo que te digan o de lo que hagan sin comprobar si es cierto? Porque si es así, tú no eres el Natsu Dragneel que yo conozco. -Natsu abrió los ojos como platos. Erza tenía más razón que un Santo.-Y pues. ¿Qué vas a hacer Natsu? ¿Vas a dejar algo sin comprobar? ¿Vas a seguir aquí como un idiota con el alma en pena?-

Erza no podía tener más razón. Entonces Natsu se levantó, abrazo a Erza la dijo gracias y se fue corriendo a casa de Lucy. Tenía que asegurarse de algo.

Mientras en casa de Lucy, esta estaba empapada y lloraba sin parar. Entonces después de entrar corriendo a su casa se decidió por una ducha para dejar de llorar. 10 minutos después salió de ella mucho más tranquila, pero seguía con los ojos llorosos. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a repasar los sucesos del día.

Su mañana feliz y su salida a comprar la cena especial para su novio, hacían un mes, cuando se encuentra a Juvia y le pregunta por este y se entera de que esta de misión y ella sin enterarse y…Empezaron a salirle otra vez lágrimas pero se las quito rápidamente al ver que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Lucy? ¿Lucy? ¿Estás ahí?-Pregunto tras llamar dos veces.

-Mierda.-Susurro Lucy. -Espeeeeee…Auch.-Se tropezó con su ropa tirada por el suelo, dándose una buena ostia contra él.-Espera, un momeento aahora abro.-Decía mientras empezaba a colocar sus cosas.

-¿Te pasa algo? Si quieres puedo volver en otro momento que no me importa.-Nadie contestaba.- ¿Lucy? ¿Lucy? ¿Holaaaaaaa? ¿Me voy eh?-

-Esto aquí, esto así, ui mierda esto va ahí. Vale. Vale. Perfecto. Ya vaaaaa.-Y abre la puerta. Al hacerlo se cae dentro de su piso la persona que llamaba la cual tenía una oreja pegada a la puerta. -Mmm… ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta? Ah sí. C-O-T-I-L-L-A.-

-¿Yo?-Lucy le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- Encima de que no me contestabas porque estas sorda.-Lucy le soltó la mano y este se volvió a caer contra el suelo. Pero esta vez hacía atrás dándose un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.- ¡Eh! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?-

-Karma lo llaman.-

-¡No llames Karma a un suceso que has provocado tú!-

-Pues no haberme insultado.-

-No te he insultado.-

-¿Ah no? Cito textualmente: "Encima de que no me contestabas porque estas sorda."-

-Bueno vale, quizás, pero ¡no es un insulto tan grave como para que me hagas darme una leche! Encima de que te he traído lo que me habías pedido idiota.-

-¿A qué te hecho?-

-Vale, vale. Lo siento. Ala, ¿contenta? ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?-

-¿Has dicho algo? Es que estoy sorda y no te oigo.-

-Lucy te estás comportando como Natsu.-

-Bueno me voy a cenar tengo hambre…-Y se dirige hacía su cocina ignorándolo a la vez que silba.

Este se levanta resoplando, con cierta dificultad, cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la cocina siguiéndola.

-Lucy, ¿estás enfadada?-

No hay respuesta.

-¿Lucy? No me ignores contéstame.-

Nada.

-Rubia de bote.-

Nada de nada.

-Chica bipolar.-

Silencio. Seguía buscando en la nevera comida. Este se desesperaba.

-Tus libros son asquerosos.-

Seguía el silencio hasta que esta cerró la nevera y empezó a cortar las verduras.

-Vale, esto es serio. Aiiii…-Resoplo este mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-Lo siento por insultarte Lucy, pero ya sabes que lo hago de broma. Ahora háblame ¿vale?-Se oía un sonido pero era el del cuchillo.-Lucy en serio. Eres mi amiga, así que háblame por favor. No soporto que no me hables. Eres sin duda una gran amiga, se podría decir que eres una de las que más confianza tengo en el gremio. ¿Lucy?-

-No digas otra vez esa palabra.-Dejo de sonar el ruido del cuchillo.- No la vuelvas a decir sí estoy yo, o podría pegarte. Así que no la-

Lucy recibió un abrazo que interrumpió sus palabras.

-Lo siento Lucy.-

-¿Por qué? Ya sabes que no me enfado cuando nos insultamos es de broma, aunque la última sí que me ha cabreado.-

-No, no es por eso.-

-¿Entonces por qué es?-

-Por no darme cuenta de que estas mal. Y por tener más cuidado con lo que digo y a quien digo. Lo siento.-

-Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabes no?-

-Já. Sólo soy una versión 2.0 de un idiota normal.-

-¿Sabes que eso es que eres todavía más idiota?-Lucy se empezó a reír.

-No, es ser un idiota menos idiota…-Lucy se ríe todavía más.- ¡Cállate!-Intento sonar enfadado para que no se riera de él pero al verla feliz se empezó a reír también.

Tras reír un rato, se vuelven a abrazar o más bien Lucy vuelve a recibir un abrazo.

-Gracias.-

-¿Por qué?-Se aparta de ella para quedar a milímetros de su cara, con la duda del por qué su agradecimiento.

-Por hacerme reír cuando realmente lo necesitaba, gracias-

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Natsu…-Dice Lucy al oírle. Gira su cabeza y le ve en el marco de la puerta de la cocina apoyado y con cara de pocos amigos. Lucy en ese instante se aparta. -No. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en mí casa, sin mí permiso?-

-Quería hablar contigo.-Mira al chico.-Y tú, ¿qué coño haces aquí Sting?-

-Animando a mí amiga. No haciéndola sufrir como tú haces.-

-¿Sufrir? ¿Quieres que te haga yo sufrir a ti como no te vayas en 5 segundos?-

-Te reto a que lo intentes.-Se acercaron el uno al otro chocando sus frentes y preparando los puños, ¿habría otra lucha de dragones?-

-Sting, déjalo. Dragneel tu también. Sting te veo mañana, ¿vale? Yo también necesito hablar con él.- Sting se puso normal y se giro yendo hacía ella y dándola un abrazo a lo que Natsu rechino los dientes.

-A la mínima grita. Estaré aquí en un santiamén.-

-¿Cómo me oirás si esta todo cerrado?-

-También soy un Dragon Slayer ¿recuerdas?-

-Ya claro. Gracias por todo Sting. Hasta mañana.-

Este se dirigió hacia la puerta y se paro antes de salir por ella.

-Aunque la verdad no se de que me preocupo, si se que Natsu nunca te haría ningún daño. Su idiotez no sobrepasa esos límites.-Mira a Natsu y dice.- Piensa antes de actuar idiota y cuídala siempre, aunque no hace falta que te lo diga porque ya lo sabes.-Y salió por la puerta.

Al oír el cierre de esta Natsu se giro hacía ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento. No te imaginas cuanto. Me prometí no dejar que nadie te hiciera llorar, pero al final he sido yo el que lo ha provocado, el que ha provocado tu tristeza y tus lágrimas.-Rompe el abrazo para quedar a milímetros que parecían centímetros de su cara.- Creo que-

-Natsu ese no es el-

-Déjame acabar. Creo que hemos hecho bien en cortar, bueno mejor dicho has hecho bien en cortar conmigo. Porque ahora me he dado cuenta de que otros te merecen más que yo.-

-¿Te refieres a Sting?-

-Por ejemplo. O cualquier otro de este Gremio o los de Blue Pegasus, esos te tratarían genial. Pero cualquiera menos yo. Ahora lo he comprendido.-

-Pues los de Blue Pegasus para tu información no me gustarían ya que son muy plastas, y en cuanto a Sting-

-¿Te gusta no? Decías la verdad, ¿ya no me quieres cierto?-

-¿Qué? No, eso-

-No hace falta que me lo digas Lucy. Sólo venía a comprobar sí me querías para seguir luchando por ti porque estoy enamorado completamente de ti. ¿Cómo quieres que te olvide si cada vez que pienso en algo tu apareces? Pienso en peces, sale Luce pescándolos conmigo; pienso en jugar con alguien, y sólo es contigo; pienso en hablar con alguien, y ¿adivina con quien quiero hablar? Sí, contigo. Contigo y sólo contigo Luce. Es mejor que me vaya así podrás llamar a Sting y empezar a salir con él, seguro que te tratara genial. Adiós Luce.-

Lucy se quedo en shock durante unos segundos en los que Natsu llego a la ventana y se fue por ella, no sin antes mirar a una Lucy con los ojos en blanco. Al saltar por ella, Lucy desde su habitación recobro el sentido y se fue corriendo hacia la ventana.

-Matte Natsu…-Lo dijo muy bajito por lo que Natsu andando por la calle no la podía oír, o no quería oírla.-

Al otro lado de la puerta de Lucy, es decir, en el hall de su piso.

-Natsu eres bastante idiota. No paras de hacerla llorar…-

-¿Sting qué haces ahí?-

-Cana. Estaba esperando a ver si estos dos idiotas lo arreglaban.-

-¿Lo han hecho?-Dijo esta poniéndose a su lado.

-¡Qué va! Esto veo que lo tendrán que hacer sin mi ayuda. Ni dándole celos a Natsu funciona.-

-Es lo que tienen que hacer. Hacen una pareja genial, pero me parece normal la reacción de Lucy, ya que…Espera un momento. Repite lo que has dicho.-

-Que tendrán que reconciliarse por sí mismos.-

-No no, lo otro.-

-Lo otro…Ahh, que le doy celos a Natsu y sigue sin funcionar…-

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho Sting?-

-Nada-Trago saliva mientras iba yéndose hacía la pared y Cana iba hacía él. -¿Qué crees que he hecho?-Pregunto al llegar a ella. Cana Alberoa enfadada daba bastante miedo.

-Te has liado con Lucy.-Miro su cara. Este abrió la boca sorprendido por eso pero la cerro rápido.- ¡Te has liado con Lucy Heartphilia! Ui, yo te mato.-

-¡Que no, que no espera!-Para un puñetazo.- ¿Te quieres esperar?-Para el otro con dificultad.-

-¿¡Cómo se supone que quieres que este tranquila cuando sé que te has liado con Lucy!?-

-Cana mírame. Mírame.-Esta le mira a los ojos.-Yo no he sido quien lo ha querido ocultar.-

-¿El qué? ¿Tu lío con Lucy?-

-Ay Dios Santo. No, lo nuestro novia celosa idiota.-

-¿Y qué tiene eso que-

Y Sting la beso para que se callara. Le soltó las manos para pasar a agarrarla de la espalda, y darla la vuelta para ponerla contra la pared para seguir besándola. Al principio fue con amor, ahora era con necesidad, con pasión, pero sin ocultar el amor mutuo. Esta le toco con sus manos sus abdominales para luego poner una mano en su nuca. Estuvieron así unos 5 minutos hasta que decidieron irse a casa de este, para una vez más, unirse en un solo ser se había convertido en lo primordial.

Sí, Sting y Cana eran novios desde unos meses después de acceder este al gremio. Pero lo mantenían en secreto a petición de Cana, ya que todavía no se lo había dicho a su padre, ni al maestro, ni a Mira, así que tenía que tranquilizar a varias personas y por ahora prefería disfrutar.

El asunto es, sí Natsu supiera esto, ¿lo intentaría con Lucy? ¿O no lo haría porque creía que esta quería a Sting?

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo actuara Natsu? ¿Cómo actuara Lucy? ¿Y Lisanna que hará ella? ¿Hará algo? ¿Y sí es así, será para bien o para mal?

_**To be continued. Jejeje. Hola lectores míos. **__**Espero que os haya gustado el mini StingxCana. Es que me parece una pareja explosiva. Y que va a dar mucho juego en esta historia. Y creo que en el anime también va me la juego jajajaj. No he puesto mucho NaLu porque no va a ser tan fácil que acaben juntos en esta historia. Vamos a ponerlo difícil ¿eh? **_

_**Me alegro de que a los que me han puesto Reviews les guste tanto y a los demás de Favorito y Follow también claro jajajaj. Por último, gracias por los que les han gustado o han leído "¿Estoy Gorda?" me alegro tanto de que os haya gustado. Bueno ya me voy, ya jajaja. Kisses.**_

_**Gracias por leer. Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	3. Chapter 3-Sentimientos

_**Bueno aquí os pongo el tercer capítulo. Aviso de que no tengo una fecha para subir, es decir, cada semana, cada tres días y tal, hombre intento subir uno cada semana. De fijo uno cada semana. Vamos que estéis atentos. Esta pongo dos por no ponéroslo antes de Italia. **_

_**Bueno, bueno, bueno. He visto los dos primeros capítulos de Fairy Tail… A-L-U-C-I-N-A-I-S. Hay un NaLu impresionante jajajajaja. Pero cantadísimo. **_

_**Los personajes no son míos sino que de Hiro Mashima. La historia es solamente mía.**_

_**La canción es **__Loco-Melendi. __**La he elegido un poco hablando de Natsu y su amor por ella y tal.**_

**Sentimientos.**

_Sting y Cana eran novios desde unos meses después de acceder este al gremio._

_¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo actuara Natsu? ¿Cómo actuara Lucy? Y Lisanna, ¿qué hará ella? ¿Hará algo? ¿Y sí es así, será para bien o para mal?_

Un día de esos en los que brilla el sol y en el que no hay casi nubes, no podía ser menos caluroso. Sí, hacía muuucho calor. ¡Pero qué más dará! Los magos del Gremio Loco no paraban de pelearse, ala decid que sí a sudar aún más… ¡Que vivan los inteligentes! Perdón que vivan las mujeres, las cuales sí que tenían la inteligencia para no abrasarse. Bueno había una excepción, pero Erza, es Erza…Que remedio…

Pero bueno, apartando de un lado lo de siempre, estaba el problema que ocupaba las charlas de las mujeres y también de los hombres. Natsu y Lucy. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Por un simple despiste de Natsu iban a cortar? Se preguntaban los chicos. ¿Por qué Natsu la caga siempre? Se cuestionaban las chicas.

Vale. Vale. Imparcialidad, imparcialidad.

Cada uno en el gremio tenía su opinión sobre este tema. A unos les parecía exagerada la reacción de Lucy, a otros les parecía un simple despiste de Natsu, pero por el contrario a otros les parecía una gran cagada del pelirosado. Vamos lo que se dice, diversidad de opiniones.

Pero lo bueno de la familia, es que cuando tomas una decisión nunca te juzga por ella, te dan consejos, pero siempre, siempre te apoyan.

Lucy llego por el mediodía al gremio y saludo como siempre y la respondieron como siempre, como amaba a su familia. No se podía evitar que luego hablaran de su llegada y de como la veían, pero no lo hacían delante de ella, y esta se lo agradecía. Se fue a la barra a sentarse junto a Cana y Lisanna.

-¿Sí te pregunto qué tal estas y que tal has dormido me responderás que bien no Lucy? Y me dirás que Natsu no ha ido a disculparse, ¿verdad?- La pregunto Cana mientras ordenaba sus cartas.

-Sí, has dado en el clavo. Has acertado diciendo lo que no ha pasado. -Respondió la Heartphilia, haciendo que esta dejara de ordenar las cartas y que tanto Mirajane como Lisanna dejaran sus ocupaciones, ordenar vasos y limpiar la mesa respectivamente, para atender a lo que había dicho su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Natsu no se ha disculpado? Lo de no dormir me lo esperaba, pero Natsu…no me esperaba que no se disculpara. Pero, ¿ha ido a verte no?-La dijo Mirajane. La última pregunta la hizo con una mirada de demonio con ganas de cazar al idiota del Dragon Slayer.

-No. Sí. Ósea no pero sí.-Todas la miraron confusas. Lucy suspiró.-A ver, sí que vino-Mira hizo desaparecer su mirada endemoniada.-pero no a disculparse precisamente…-

-¿¡Os liasteis!? ¡Sabía que Natsu actuaría bien!-Soltó Mira con una risa de alegría y satisfacción.

-¡Mira no! ¡Claro que no nos liamos! ¡Hemos cortado!-Mira ahora sí que se había quedado shockeada.

-Entonces Lucy, ¿te liaste con otro para comprobar si habías hecho lo correcto cortando con Natsu?-Pregunto la Alberoa "inocentemente".

-¿¡Ehhh!? ¡Claro que no Cana! No hace falta liarme con otro para saber sí he hecho bien en cortar con él, porque aunque le amo, me ha traicionado y eso no lo puedo dejar pasar.-A Cana eso le aclaro todo. Sting no la mentía. Pero Lucy contesto sinceramente. Eso sorprendió a las tres. La firmeza y seguridad en sus palabras aclaraba que Lucy no iba a echarse hacia atrás.

-¿Entonces qué paso Lucy? ¿Qué hizo Natsu?-Cuestiono ahora Lisanna.

-En realidad vino a disculparse, pero por hacerme llorar según él. Y me dijo que habíamos hecho bien en cortar, y que era insuficiente para mí-Las tres chicas abrieron la boca sorprendidas por la historia de su amiga.

-¿Qué qué?-Pregunto la hija de Gildarts mientras lo asimilaba. Sting tenía razón. Esto es algo mucho más serio en lo que ni se podían meter ellos, pensó esta.

-¿Perdón?-Se disculpo Lisanna, creía haber oído mal. ¿Ese era el Natsu de ahora? ¿Tanto tiempo en la época de ahora y seguía sin conocerle por completo aún? Se preguntaba esta.

-¿Por qué Natsu diría algo así? No lo comprendo.-Reflexionaba la más mayor de las cuatro.- Natsu nunca perdería, ni dejaría ir algo que ama de verdad. Y menos sí depende de él. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Lucy?-

Lucy las iba a contar lo sucedido en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta. Se le veía con ojeras, que se veían hasta desde su lugar. Happy le tenía casi que ir guiando. Lucy sonrió. Por lo menos, no era la única que lo había pasado mal. Las chicas miraron a donde la Heartphilia y vieron a este llegando a la barra.

-Mira, ponme un vaso de agua por favor necesito refrescarme. -Pidió Natsu mirando a esta. Luego hecho una mirada a Lucy, la cual estaba bebiendo de su vaso de zumo. También había pasado mala noche. Parecía que nunca la iba a dejar de hacer sufrir.

-Aquí tienes Natsu.-Este la agradeció.

-Yo me voy, necesito coger una misión. Adiós chicas.-Dijo Lucy y se fue hacia el tablón de misiones.

Le había ignorado. Le había ignorado olímpicamente. No se esperaba un "Hola Natsu, ¿qué tal? ¿Has dormido bien? Porque yo de culo." no, simplemente un "Hola" o quizás una sonrisa. Pero nada, ni una mirada, ni un gesto, nada de nada. Eso le defraudo un poco. Se bebió su vaso de agua y se dirigió a hablar con el cabeza de hielo tras despedirse de Mira y las demás. A lo mejor le alegraba el día. Se consolaba el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Buenos Días familia!-

-¡Buenos Días Master!-

Ese era el saludo que había que hacer con el Master si te decía buenos días. Lo hacían todos. Y con una gran sonrisa. Sí señor, a eso lo llamo yo un gremio unido.

-Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza tengo una misión para vosotros. Es de clase A. ¿La puedo dejar en vuestras manos?-

Todo el mundo sabía que cuando el Maestro decía que sí la podía dejar en sus manos era que la tenías que hacer porque sí, y no había vuelta de tuerca.

-¡Claro que sí Master, eso ni lo dudes!-Dijo Erza. Aunque algo no la cuadraba de esa hoja. -Master, somos 4 contando a Happy, y en esta hoja necesitamos a 5.-

-¿Eh? Déjame ver.-Erza se la da. Makarov la observa y confirma lo dicho por la pelirroja.- ¡Oh es verdad Erza! Pues nada, que vaya Lucy con vosotros.-

-¿Eh?-Soltó un Gray sorprendido por la decisión de su Maestro. No era buena idea juntar a esos dos en un equipo, por eso se habían "separado" pensó el Fullbuster.

-Lucy…-Susurra Natsu sorprendido mientras se da la vuelta para mirarla, ya que ellos estaban en la barra con el Maestro.

-¿Lucy?-Dijo Happy obviamente para asegurarse de que había oído bien. Luego miro a Natsu y se dio cuenta a quien miraba este. ¿Natsu estás seguro de lo que has hecho? Pregunto con la mirada el gato a su amigo.

-¿Lucy? ¿Está seguro Mas-

-¡LUCY!-Llamo el Master a la maga estelar interrumpiendo a Erza. Esta sufrió un tic momentáneo en el ojo derecho al ser ignorada por su Maestro.

La rubia oyó que le llamaba el Maestro así que desvió su vista del panel de misiones y le vio en la barra. ¿Qué quería ahora de ella? Se preguntaba esta. Entonces al empezar a andar hacía allí vio a Gray, Erza, Happy, y… Se paró en seco. La estaba mirando. ¿Acaso el Maestro pretendía…? Oh no. Ni de coña. Se iba cagando leches de allí.

-Lucyyyyyyyyyy. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de venir aquí? Tengo que hablarte de algoooo-

Ese tono que había utilizado el Maestro la paró en seco, de nuevo. Mierda. No se podía escapar. Pensó la Heartphilia. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió, tras tragar saliva, hacía allí. Se puso en frente de su Master.

-Lucy, ¿tienes alguna misión elegida o pedida?-La pregunto a la rubia.

-No Master, pero precisamente ahora-

-Perfecto. Vete con Gray, Erza, Happy, y Natsu a una de nivel A.-

-Pero, pero yo-

-¿No hay problema verdad?-El Maestro se puso de pie en la barra y le empezó a salir un aura amarilla a su alrededor…

-N-no en ab-absoluto Master.-Le contesto Lucy negando con las manos y riendo para disimular. Al Maestro le desapareció esa aura amarilla.

-Muy bien. Saldréis ya. La misión la tenéis que completar antes de una semana y es un poco difícil, así que ¡suerte hijos!-

-¿Ya?-Dijo la maga celestial. No la daba tiempo ni a cambiarse. Encima de que la pone en una misión con él. Pensaba esta.

-Vamos Lucy.-Erza la agarro del brazo y la arrastro para que se fueran ya. El Maestro la ignoro. Pero bueno era una de esas preguntas sin respuesta.

-Es-espera. ¿Y tu equipaje Erza?-La pregunto Lucy estando ya en la puerta del gremio.

-Ya lo tengo preparado. -Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Lucy se asomo fuera y vio que efectivamente, ya lo tenía listo.

-Pero si no sabías de la misión ¿verdad?-

-Lucy, Lucy… Yo siempre estoy preparada.-La dijo con su pose característica de "¿Quien te crees que soy? Soy Erza Scarlet. Siempre me adelanto a todo."

-No dejes que te engañe Lucy. Lo acaba de hacer aparecer con sus poderes.-

-Mira, cuando vuelva recuérdame que te mate.-Estas se echaron unas miradas que harían desmayar de miedo a cualquiera, hasta que a Mira la llamaron.

-¡Ya voy!-Mira a Erza.-Mas quisieras Erza.- Puso su típica sonrisa. Y se fue hacía la barra. A Erza la dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo bastante fuerte mientras crecía su aura maligna.

-¿Erza que te pasa? ¿Lucy que le pasa a Erza, por que esta así? Espera no me lo digas, Mira.-

-Gray acertaste. ¿Han estado siempre así no?-

-Sí, son como Natsu y yo pero en chicas.-

-Dios Santo que madurez…-

-¿Has dicho algo Lucy?-

-¡No, que va Erza!-Decía Lucy mientras agitaba una mano y reía nerviosamente.

-Happy. ¿Dónde está Natsu? ¡Solo falta él!-Le pregunto Erza al gato azul que acababa de venir.

-Está comiendo un poco ahora viene…-Vio la cara de Erza. Estaba cabreada. ¿Pero que la habéis hecho? Pregunto con la mirada a Lucy y Gray. Estos rápidamente negaron con la cabeza. No habían sido ellos. Sí ellos no habían sido…Mira…Dedujo rápidamente.-Le iré a avisar para que se de prisa.-Y Happy se fue rápidamente a por él. Erza tenía cara de pocos amigos…

-Natsu, Natsu.-

-¿Qeg pasag happyg?-Le pregunto a amigo mientras comía.

-Erza esta cabreada. Ha debido de pelearse con Mira. Sera mejor que te des prisa o te matara. Yo me voy yendo ¿eh?-

-You Ok… ¿¡Quéeeee!?-Natsu se levanto rápido se limpio. Y se fue hacia la puerta, pero le pararon por el camino.

-Natsu, ¿puedo hablar contigo antes de irte?-

-Lisanna tengo bastante prisa, Erza esta cabreada…-

-Sólo será un minuto venga. -Natsu miro a Erza y esta no le miraba ya que estaba descargando su rabia contra Gray así que no se negó.

-Bien. ¿Qué pasa Lis?-

-¿Por qué te crees insuficiente para Lucy Natsu?-

-¿Eh?-Este abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Se lo habrá contado Lucy? Se preguntaba el Dragon Slayer.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-¿Así que es cierto? Y respondiendo a la pregunta la cual me vas a volver a repetir, sí, me lo ha contado Lucy. No al completo, pero sólo se esto. Responde a mi pregunta Natsu.-

-Sí es cierto, me creo insuficiente para ella ¿vale?-

-Natsu la cagaste al no confiar en ella, pero ¿Qué te creas insuficiente para Lucy? Me parece algo-

-¿Lógico? Ella podría tener a cualquiera, es generosa, bondadosa, amable, sincera, gentil, perfecta, guapa, única, valiente, y si yo estoy con ella sólo llora. Así que-

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es una falta de respeto interrumpir a alguien mientras habla, ya que no sabrás lo quiere decir ni aunque te lo imagines?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sólo cállate y no me interrumpas.-

-¡Pero es que…!-Mira a Lisanna que esta con el ceño fruncido.-Vale, vale. Habla.-

-Graacias. A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah ya. Me parece algo idiota Natsu Dragneel.-El la miro confuso. Iba a hablar pero ella le lanzo una mirada de aviso.- ¿Qué solo llora contigo? Por favor Natsu. Conozco lo necesario a Lucy como para saber que en su vida ha sido tan feliz como lo es contigo. Ella daría la vida por ti. Tú darías la vida por ella. Os amáis Natsu. Así que te lo voy a decir bien clarito. Ni se te ocurra tirar la toalla o le diré a quien tu sabes lo que tú sabes. -Natsu trago saliva.- Pero principalmente no la tires, porque sino perderás a la persona adecuada para ti y ella perderá a su media naranja.-Sonrió al acabar y le dio un abrazo. Al que Natsu correspondió.-No la dejes marchar Natsu…-Le dijo al oído. Sabía que Lucy…

¿Dónde estará el baka de Natsu? Pensaba Lucy. Le buscaba con la mirada hasta que… ¿Está abrazando a Lisanna? ¿Y qué le estará diciendo esta al oído? Se dejaron de abrazar y Lucy miro a sus manos. Había apretado tanto sus puños que le habían dejado marca en la palma de las manos. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿De Lisanna? Así que es verdad de que no puedes olvidar así de fácil al amor de tu vida ¿eh? ¿O es que acaso no le quieres olvidar? Pensaba Lucy mientras Natsu llegaba a ellos.

-¡Oi! Perdón por el retraso.-

-Tranquilo ya lo sabemos. No se puede remediar cabeza de flama.-

-Me alegro de que lo entiendas Gray.-

-Natsu seras idiota.-Dijo Erza mientras se ponía la palma de su mano en su frente.

Se empezaron a reír.

-Ya que comparado con el tuyo, el mío es según los años, pero el tuyo, cabeza de hielo, es de nacimiento.-Gray se calló y todos se empezaron a reír aún más.-Pero tranquilo, todos te apoyamos. Todos somos Gray.-

Y ahí todos se rieron sin parar. Erza se tuvo que sujetar el estomago, parecía que se le había pasado el enfado…no, solo se le había olvidado momentáneamente. Happy rodaba por los suelo de la risa. Y por último observo a Lucy y la vio reír casi muriéndose a causa de ella. Al parecer, también se reía con él. ¿Tendría razón Lisanna? Pensaba el pelirosa.

-Natsu, prepárate para morir. Ice make…-Y se fue persiguiendo a Natsu que había saliendo corriendo fuera del gremio riéndose de este.

Erza, Lucy, y Happy les siguieron. Y tras unos golpes entre ellos, Erza les paro diciéndoles que era hora de ponerse en marcha, y que por supuesto dejaran de comportarse como niños pequeños. Erza siempre pensando en los demás… Sí señor.

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Natsu parece que empieza a ver luz al final del túnel. Lucy se da cuenta de que le sigue amando aún más si es posible y que nunca podrá dejar de amarlo.

¿Orgullo o amor? ¿Sera la misión la que les abra los ojos?

_Hi again! La verdad, no podía poner a una Lisanna mala. No, porque en el anime está bien. Y no, no puedo. Me cae bien. Mil veces mejor que otras, que se llaman Hinata…Los siento no la soporto. Ósea no me cae mal pero NO. Ósea que se aleje de Naruto. Me da igual con quien acabe pero con Naruto no, que el NaruSaku es lo que tiene que ser. Perdón por mi retraso, que es menor que el de Natsu y Gray he de decir jajajja. Espero que os haya gustado. Espero también vuestras opiniones etc…_

_Gracias por leer. Se despide TemariAckerman06._


	4. Chapter 4-Esperanza

_**Hola aquí os presento la parte 4. Pido perdón si me he retrasado, pero ya os dije que era uno por semana así que no se cómo voy en relación a sí me he retrasado o no. **_

_**¿Ya os habréis fijado en mi cambio de foto no? Ósea, es que la foto que tengo ahora…me derrito, me derrito, porque son tan asdfghjkl. Dioses les amo. Esta la dejare bastante tiempo, aviso jajajaj.**_

_**La canción es **__Prisioners-Carlos Jean__**. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino ya habría NaLu…pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Ahora sí aquí va la cuarta parte. Que os guste.**_

**Esperanza.**

_¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Natsu parece que empieza a ver luz al final del túnel. Lucy se da cuenta de que le sigue amando aún más si es posible y que nunca podrá dejar de amarlo. _

-¿Papá?-

-…-

-¿Papá? ¿Papá?-

-Dime cariño.-Contestó un hombre de unos 40 años a su hija, la cual tendría unos 15 años. La contesto susurrando al igual que ella cuando le llamaba.

-¿Crees que alguna vez lo conseguiremos? ¿O es que estamos destinados a seguir siempre así?-

-Está claro que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ¿lo sabes no Suika?-

-Ya lo sé, lo sé. Pero, a lo mejor si nos unimos todos…-

-Da igual que nos unamos hija. Ya no tenemos ni el coraje, ni el valor suficiente.-

-¡Pero yo todavía lo tengo! ¡Todavía tengo esperanzas de que podemos-

-¡Shhhh! ¡Baja la voz Suika!-Miro hacia los lados el padre de la chica.-Estamos obligados a trabajar con cadenas de hierro atadas a los pies. Trabajar sin parar. Nos desatan solo para comer. Ellos son decenas, aunque nosotros les superemos en número ellos nos superan en fuerza.-

-¿Entonces ya no nos quedan esperanzas? ¿Nos resignaremos a trabajar hasta que nos muramos? ¿Te vas a rendir papá?-

-A nosotros no nos quedan esperanzas.-Asumió el hombre. Que aunque no era para nada viejo, se le notaban arrugas. También se le unía su casi extrema delgadez al igual que la de su hija, en la que era mucho más notoria.-Pero quizás, otros nos las puedan dar.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres papá? ¿Acaso es que todavía no hemos perdido? ¿Todavía no te has rendido?-

-¿Sabes? Un viejo amigo me dijo una vez: "Nunca te rindas.".El nunca se rindió, ni cuando sabía que pronto iba a morir, lo dio todo porque todavía tenía alguien a quien proteger. Y yo nunca me voy a rendir, porque también tengo a alguien a quien proteger.-

-Papá…-La chica sonreía mirando a su padre a punto de llorar. Pero se quito algunas lágrimas rebeldes para sonreírle orgullosa al que era su padre.-Yo tampoco me voy a rendir. Luchare hasta el final. Por ti, y por el pueblo. Lo prometo.-

-Suika estoy orgulloso de ti. Tenlo siempre presente.-

-Y yo estoy orgullosa de tener a un padre como tú. No podría estar más feli-

-SILENCIO.-

Plash.

-¡SUIKAAAAAAAA!-

Mientras tanto por un gran bosque…

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-Falta poco Happy.-

30 segundos después…

-¿Falta mucho Lucy?-

-Falta lo mismo que hace-Mira su reloj.-30 segundos Happy.-

-Ya Lucy, me dijiste que faltaba poco. Pero, ¿y ahora?-

-Falta poco, poco Happy. Poco.-

-¿Cuánto es poco?-Volvió a insistir el gato azul quien estaba poniendo nerviosa a la rubia.

-¡Poco es poco maldito idiota!-

-Wendy, ¿cuánto es poco?-

-Un buen rato de andar Happy. ¿Ne Charle?-

-Sí, sí. ¡Tu gato azul, deja de molestar a Wendy y a Lucy con tus tonterías!-

-Es que me aburroooooooo. ¡Y tengo haaambreee! ¡Quiero un pescado! ¡Llevamos caminando horaaaas! ¡Encima de que no vuelo para que no se me gasten los poderes…!-Mira al Dragon Slayer. -Natsu, ¿me llevas?-

-Ve andando como todos Happy. Yo también tengo hambre y no lo estoy diciendo todo el rato.-

-Cabeza de flama cállate, no me interesa tu apetito. Yo también tengo hambre, y Wendy, y Charle, ¡y no se quejan! Así que aplícate el cuento.-

-¿Alguien te ha preguntado cabeza de hielo?-Se miran preparándose para luchar en cualquier momento. Pero de repente se oye un siiiighsss. Parecía como si alguien estuviera sacando o afilando sus espadas…

-U os calláis, u os corto la cabeza como voy a hacer con Mira al volver al gremio. Vosotros decidís.-Todos se callaron al instante al igual que sus pasos cesaron. Al ver que Erza no les seguía.-Pararemos a cenar aquí. ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción? Perfecto.-

Se pararon en un claro bastante pequeño dónde pudieron hacer fuego, ya que aparte de o verse una mierda necesitaban cocinar y calentarse ya que hacía bastante frío.

Wendy había ido a la misión ya que el Maestro tras unos 2-3 minutos de irse ellos 5…la pidió que fuera también. Y es que aparte de necesitar dinero para su casa, la heredera de Grandine también era un seguro para el equipo, para curar sus heridas, esas que siempre se hacían debido a su afán de destruir cosas y pelear sin control, y a sí a eso se le añadía a Charle, quien "controlaba" a Happy y también era muy lista, se volvían una gran ayuda para ese equipo de locos.

El Maestro hubiera enviado a Wendy en vez de a Lucy, pero al saber que les faltaba uno y que Lucy y Natsu no se hablaban, no dudo en meter a Wendy con Charle. Esa misión era muy difícil, casi podría considerarse de grado S, casi. Pero no lo era. Aunque por eso estaba Erza en esa misión. Esperaba, sinceramente, que todo saliera bien. Y no solo en lo referido a la misión, sino también en lo referido a sus hijos.

Tardaron una hora en cenar entre risas e insultos de Gray y Natsu, golpes a destajo de Erza por no parar de pegarse, vamos algo normal.

Al acostarse todos, unos 10 minutos después, Lucy se quedo despierta ya que habían acordado las guardias. Eran cada 2 horas por cabeza. Iban a dormir unas 10. Primero era Lucy, luego Wendy, después Erza, Natsu, y por último Gray.

Lucy hacía su guardia en la rama de un árbol cercano con su manta puesta, ya que se helaba de frío.

-¿Tienes mucho frío? Sí quieres puedo hacerla yo por ti. No me importa. Te levantas en 6 horas que hará menos frio y ya está. ¿Quieres?-

-Gra-gracias Natsu. Pe-pero pero estoy bie-bien. -Consiguió contestar a duras penas la rubia. En parte por el frío, y en parte por la sorpresa de que Natsu la hablara.

-Estas tiritando.- Se acerco a ella.- Déjame Luce.- Y la puso una mano alrededor de la cintura.-Lucy le miraba sorprendida. ¿La estaba abrazando, y la había llamado Luce? Se había sentido tan bien al llamarla Luce, pero porque ese cambio… ¿a qué se debe?-¿Mejor a que sí?-

-Sí, la verdad es que un poco mejor. Gracias Natsu.-Esta le aparto la mirada al ver que se miraban durante un buen rato. Se sonrojaron los dos.- ¿Por qué haces esto Natsu?-Pregunto la Heartphilia.

-¿El qué? ¿Abrazarte? Es que tenías frio, y suponía que al ser yo un Dragon Slayer de fuego-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso Natsu.-Ella tenía la mirada fija en el cielo. El también la puso tras suspirar.-

-No me voy a rendir Lucy.-Ella se giro a mirarle sorprendida. El seguía mirando al cielo estrellado.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando saliste volando de ese reloj gigante, y caías por el cielo?-

-Sí, ese día no enfrentamos contra el nuevo Oración 6. Cuando caía creía que me moría, aparte de que estaba casi inconsciente.-

-Yo iba en un cangrejo con Gray, Erza y los demás. Todos decían que no llegábamos a cogerte, así que salte de él y corrí, corrí hasta me tropecé. Pero me volví a levantar y seguí corriendo, hasta que pude llegar a cogerte. Bueno, te caíste encima de mí pero te salvaste. Creía que no lo conseguiría. Creía que morirías. Pero-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Natsu? Sí pretendes que te lo agradezca ya sabes que siempre lo he hecho y-

-Déjame acabar.-La dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía observando ese cielo estrellado. Parecía como si viéndolo recordara momento a momento esa noche. Lucy abrió la boca para protestar pero se calló, y volvió a imitarle.-No pretendo que me agradezcas nada porque lo haría una y mil veces y seguiría sin pedirte un gracias o cualquier tipo de agradecimiento, porque daría mi vida por ti. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será.-

-Natsu…-La maga estelar aparto su vista del cielo para fijarla en el perfil del pelirosado.

-A donde quiero llegar, es que ni en ese momento me rendí resignándome a que no llegaba a salvarte, ni ahora lo hare resignándome a perderte. Porque aunque intente olvidarte, aunque intente pensar en que solo somos mejores amigos, ese sentimiento siempre estará ahí. Ya no se va a ir nunca. Porque ya, no puedo dejar de amarte.-

Lucy estaba literalmente sin habla. A punto de llorar. Natsu giro su cabeza hacía ella.

-Nunca me rendiré en tenerte a mi lado como algo más que mi mejor amiga. Luchare hasta el final por ti. Porque todavía mantengo la esperanza de que me perdones, de que me ames más o tanto como te amo yo a ti. Y si no es así, luchare contra quien sea por ti. Contra Sting, o contra 100 Dragones. No voy a volverme a alejar de ti. Ya no. Ya no voy a tener más miedo. Tenlo claro. No me rendiré Luce.-

La rubia maga estaba con la boca abierta y a punto de llorar, Natsu entonces se acercó y la besó. La besó dulcemente. Un suave contacto que duro apenas unos segundos. En el que sólo Natsu cerró los ojos, ya que Lucy estaba en shock.

-Buenas noches. Luce.-

Entonces se bajo del árbol sin hacer ruido, y se fue a su saco a dormir. Ya estaba tranquilo. Por lo menos podría conciliar el sueño unas cuantas horas, ahora que había expulsado todo lo que había aclarado en lo que llevaban viaje.

Lucy intento aclararse las ideas. Otra vez ese idiota la había vuelto a poner todas sus ideas al revés. Había vuelto a poner patas arriba su vida en apenas horas, como solamente él, como únicamente el amor también, saben hacer. Natsu se parecía en algo al amor, reflexionaba la Heartphilia, los dos son inevitables.

_**Hola de nuevo lectores míos. La verdad, me ha gustado muchísimo escribir este capítulo. Pretendía hacerlo algo más movido pero tranquilos ya llega, ya llega. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Algunos no entenderéis por que esa canción. Pero escucharla, y lo entenderéis.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	5. Chapter 5-¿Problemas?

_**Hola aquí va el 5 capítulo. Es que como pasa el tiempo ¿eh? En la nota de autor del final de la historia, contestare a los Reviews de los no registrados. No lo he podido sbir antes, desde aquí aviso que si una semana no lo subo, no es porque no tenga ganas, que ni por asomo, sino por la falta de tiempo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**_

_**Por cierto aviso de que ahora viene lo más interesante jejeje. Y este capítulo es más largo porque he contestado a los Reviews al final. Debajo de ellos está la nota de autor. Para que la leáis.**_

_**La canción es **__Complicated-Avril Lavigne.__** Todo se complica… Mi canción favorita sin duda. Es preciosa. ¡Que mujer más grande!**_

_**Los personajes, como siempre digo, no me pertenecen a mí sino a Hiro Mashima. NaLu, NaLu3.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**¿Problemas?**_

_Lucy intento aclararse las ideas. Otra vez ese idiota la había vuelto a poner todas sus ideas al revés. Había vuelto a poner patas arriba su vida en apenas horas, como solamente él, como únicamente el amor también, saben hacer. Natsu se parecía en algo al amor, reflexionaba la Heartphilia, los dos son inevitables._

-¿Oís eso?-

-¿Natsu de que hablas?-Le pregunto Erza.

Llevaban alrededor de 30 minutos andando a un buen ritmo. Se habían levantado a la hora dicha. En las guardias no había habido ningún "contratiempo", todo iba sobre ruedas hasta este momento en el que Natsu se paro, y tras decir eso hizo que todos frenaran también su marcha.

-De ese ruido constante. Suena como metal chocando repetidas veces contra algo, pero descoordinadas. ¿No lo oís?-

-Serán los animales del bosque cabeza de flama. Estarán chocando contra algo, o haciendo cualquier cosa. No le des más importancia.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gray, Natsu. Al tener un oído más sensible puedes oír sonidos que nosotros ni notamos. Wendy también podrá. Pero será a una distancia menor.-

-¿Oyes algo Wendy?-

-Nada Charle. Sera como ha dicho Erza-san. Tengo el oído menos desarrollado que Natsu por eso no lo oigo.-

-Pero de todas maneras, ¿no lo notáis?-

-¿El que Lucy?-Pregunta Gray.

-Esa sensación. Ese sentimiento de malestar. No me gusta. Tengo un mal presentimiento...-

-Yo también lo he notado Lucy.-Reconoció la Scarlet.- Pero bueno, ¿venimos preparados para todo verdad?-

Asintieron todos con la cabeza, mientras Natsu seguía extrañado con ese ruido.

Durante unos 20 minutos, mientras caminaban, estuvieron bastante serios, ni siquiera hablaron. Parecía que el resto también habían notado la sensación de la que hablaba Lucy.

Entonces llegaron a una ciudad rodeada de un muro gigantesco de madera. En el medio se encontraba una puerta gigante, también de madera, estaba abierta y vigilada por dos hombres vestidos de negro, uno era pelinegro y el otro era moreno. Sin armas. Era extraño.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-Grito a todo pulmón el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Natsu no hace falta que grites.-Dijo Charle un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amigo. ¿Pero cuántos años tenía?

-¡Aye!-Le siguió Happy corriendo a la puerta. Charle solo suspiró. Malditos amigos bakas. Les insultó la exceed mentalmente.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Natsu y Happy soltaron un "guau" al observar lo grande que era. Era gigantesca la verdad. Al llegar estos Erza habló, como capitana del equipo que era.

-Buenas, venimos a completar la misión que se nos ha encargado.-

-¿Misión?-Pregunto uno de ellos relativamente sorprendido.- ¿De qué misión habla? ¿Quiénes sois?-Erza y todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de este. Les estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Cómo que, "que misión"? La que se nos ha encargado desde esta ciudad. Somos el gremio de magos Fairy Tail.-Los dos miran el cartel que les acaba de entregar Erza con la misión puesta, y estos se miran entre sí, y el pelinegro responde mirándola.

-Lo sentimos. Ha debido haber una confusión, en esta ciudad no se ha solicitado ninguna misión.-

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué nos hemos recorrido todo esta mierda de bosque para nada?-Pregunta indignada la Hartphilia.

-Pues me temo que así es señorita.-Responde el moreno.-Lo sentimos de veras. ¿De qué gremio eran? Pediré que se les envié una indemnización ahora mismo.-

-¿¡Estas bromeando!?-Pregunto irónicamente el Dragneel.

-Somos de Fairy Tail.-

-Bien, ¿de Fairy Tale?-Pregunta este apuntándolo en un papel.

-No, no Fairy Ta-il.-Le corrigió Erza.

-¿Ósea que tenemos que volvernos?-Pregunto la peliazul a Lucy.

-Así parece Wendy. De todas maneras, me parece muy extraño que un cartel de una misión sea una equivocación. Nunca hay errores. Por lo menos en el tiempo que llevo haciéndolas.-

-Estas en lo correcto Lucy, nunca los hay.-La confirmo el Fullbuster.

-Fairy Tail. Perfecto ya están apuntados así que…esperen, ¿Fairy- Fairy Tail? ¿Los ganadores de los Juegos Mágicos? ¿El mejor Gremio de Magos del mundo?-

-Exacto. Esos somos.-Confirmo Titania con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-…-El hombre moreno estaba asustado y miro a su compañero que estaba con la mirada seria, pero se le veía sorprendido. Estaba callado parecía analizando la situación.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunta esta.

-Na-Tose, sonoramente, para aclararse la voz.-Nada. Solo que me temo, que sí no les importa, sería mejor que volvieran a su gremio. Han de estar allí para recibir correctamente la indemnización por las molestias, y obviamente no hay ningún problema así que se pueden ir tranquilos de Farrech, nuestra ciudad. Lo lamentamos de nuevo, y-

-Natsu-san yo también lo oigo.-El hombre paro de hablar al oír a esta.

-¿Veis? ¿Veis? Os lo dije. Ahora además se oye mucho más fuerte.-Aclaro el pelirosa.

-¿Perdonad hay una mina o algo por el estilo en Farrech?-Pregunta la rubia.

-Me temo que no podemos hablarles de nuestra ciudad.-

-¿Cómo que no podéis?- Cuestiona la exceed.- ¿Por qué no podéis?-

-Gracias por venir y espero que perdonen las molestias.- Dice el pelinegro para después darse la vuelta y volver a su puesto en un extremo de la gran puerta, el moreno le imita, pero al lado contrario.

-De aquí se va a ir tu-

-Gray, yo me encargo.-Le interrumpió Erza.-Espero que nos perdonen ustedes, pero al decirnos eso me temo que tendremos que entrar, aunque sea por la fuerza. Algo ocultan. Y una misión que se nos manda nunca es un error, así que lo siento, pero nos dejan pasar o por las buenas, o por las malas.-Invoca a dos espadas.- Ustedes verán.

-¡Mierda, Mesh, vete a llamar al General!-Le dijo gritando el pelinegro, que parecía más fuerte que el moreno.- ¡Yo me ocupo!-Dijo haciendo aparecer sus poderes. Sus puños se volvieron de un amarillo oscuro.

-¿¡Estás seguro Logan!?-

-¡Claro que sí idiota! Estoy a punto de ascender. Soy más fuerte que tu. Y a diferencia de ti se quien es ella.-

-"Quien es ella." Es solo una maga de ese gremio de las colas de hadas. No es ningún peligro, así que no tienes que ser tan dramático. Si me quedo podemos vencerles los dos, yo también soy-

-¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Ella es Erza Scarlet! ¡Titania! Maga de clase A de ese gremio al que tú infravaloras, idiota. ¡Yo no puedo vencerla! SE CARGO A 100 MONSTRUOS ELLA SOLA. ¿¡Y encima la subestimas!? ¡Mesh, eres idiota! ¡No aguantare mucho así que vete AHORA MISMO a buscar al General!-

-Tsk…Maldita Titania. ¡Vale, vale! ¡Mas te vale aguantar Logan!-Y se fue corriendo a buscar a su General.-Maldita Titania. Por eso estabas sorprendido al haber oído el nombre. Pero te recompusiste rápido. Cada vez te admiro más. Gracias Logan.-Susurraba Mesh mientras corría a buscar a su General dentro del pueblo.

-¿Crees que vas a poder contra todos nosotros?-Le pregunto Gray.

-Já. No soy tan idiota Mago de Hielo. Por fin os he reconocido. Pero por lo menos, hare tiempo hasta que llegue el General.-Se pone en posición de lucha.-Lo mejor es que os vayais, sino podríais morir. Y no lo digo por mí.

-Estoy encendido.-Dijo Natsu Dragneel preparándose a luchar.-No vamos a huir. Nosotros nunca huimos, ni ante nadie,-Mira a Lucy.-ni ante nada. Vuelve la vista hacia delante. Lucy se queda sorprendida, le recordaba su conversación de ayer.

-Yo me encargo de él. Vosotros entrar al pueblo. El mal presentimiento que tengo está creciendo. ¡Tened cuidado!-Ellos se fueron hacia la puerta mientras Erza se lanzaba a atacar con dos espadas a Logan.-No se a que te refieres, pero como bien le has dicho a tu amigo, no nos deberías subestimar.

-No creáis que vais a pasar tan fácilmente. Yo ya os he avisado. Farrech no es un pueblo normal.-Al chocar sus puños con Erza, aplico más poder a estos y se impulso hacia la puerta impidiendo el paso del resto.

-Las espadas se han roto… ¿Qué cojones…?-Dijo Erza observando desaparecer a sus espadas mientras invoca a otra y se dirige a donde está este.

Erza Scarlet estaba doblemente extrañada. ¿A que se refería con que no era un pueblo normal? ¿Y cómo demonios se habían roto sus espadas? ¿Qué magia tan rara usaba? Pensaba mientras corría hacia él con una katana.

-No pasareis.-Dijo Logan. Puso entonces su mano en dirección a todos, excepto Erza, y la palma de su mano se empezó a rodear de un gran aura amarilla.- Yellow shock!-

-¡CUIDADO!-Grito la Scarlet. No iba a llegar antes de que lanzara el ataque.- ¡ESQUIVADLO!-

Y entonces, segundos después soltó todo ese poder a través de su mano abierta hacia Natsu y el resto.

-¡CHICOS!-Grito Titania llena de rabia. Giro su cabeza hacia Logan.-Si antes me tenias miedo, prepárate, porque voy a enseñarte lo que es el verdadero terror. Te has atrevido a atacar a mis amigos, y eso, significa tu muerte.-Se transforma en la Armadura de las Alas Negras.-Bienvenido a tu pesadilla.-Se lanzo a atacarle. Logan estaba totalmente aterrorizado, pero preparo también sus puños y se dirigió a atacarla.

Se produjo un choque de poderes, de grandes poderes, entre los puños de Logan y las espadas de Erza. Cuando desapareció el humo del ataque de Logan, se vio una especie de escudo de hielo, Erza y Logan se separaron y miraron hacia allí.

-¿Acaso ellos están…vivos? Imposible.-Dijo alucinado Logan.

-Vas a necesitar mucho más que eso para vencerles.-Le aviso la Scarlet.

-Ice Make Shield, completo.-

Así que hielo ¿eh? Bien hecho Gray. Pensó orgullosa Erza.

-Uaaaaah casi me da algo. Creía que me moría.-Dijo la Maga Estelar.-Gracias Gray.-

-Lo has hecho genial Gray. Menos mal que estabas tú.-Dijo Charle.-

-Gracias Gray-san.-Le agradeció Wendy.

-Já. No ha sido nada.- Decía Gray mientras se levantaba orgulloso.

-No está mal cabeza de hielo. Pero ahora veras como me cargo a este tipo.-Choco sus puños Salamander mientras salía fuego de ellos.

Se dirigió hacia él tan rápido, que Logan, no lo podría esquivar. Sólo que antes de darle, fue golpeado hacia atrás.

-¡Natsu!- Gritaron Erza y Lucy al unísono.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí Logan? -Le pregunto ese hombre que acababa de pegar a Natsu.

-¿Y tu quien coño eres?-Pregunto Erza enfadada, a ese hombre misterioso.

_¿Quién será ese hombre? ¿Qué secretos esconderá la ciudad extraña, Farrech? ¿Morirá Logan? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se les había mandado una misión que no existía? ¿Qué cojones sucedía?_

_**Bueno, bueno ¿y qué tal? Complicated ¿eh? Me ha parecido súper intrigante este capítulo. Espero que a vosotros también. Que sepáis que os iba a cortar el capitulo cuando Logan disparaba su ataque, pero me he dicho, "no puedo ser tan mala" jajajaj. A partir del miércoles subiré la continuación. **_

_**Aquí contesto a los Reviews de mis lectores anónimos:**_

_**Nansteph14: **__Me alegro de que te guste. Espero más Reviews tuyos. Gracias por leerme. (:_

_**Pinky Queen: **__Es que ese es el punto ¿no? Al escribirlo a mi me pareció que le había hecho exagerarlo demasiado, pero luego lo pensé y me dije, pero Lucy tiene razón, para que me voy a engañar. Es como una doble sensación ¿no? Jajaj. Gracias por leerme. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. Espero más Reviews. ¿Hay Nutella? ¿¡DONDE, DONDE!? Jajajajja._

_**Fairy Ninja: **__Vamos a ver. _

_A mí Lisanna no me parece un personaje malo, ni me cae mal por supuesto. Me cae bastante bien. Así que en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Además __me parece que siente algo por Natsu, pero al darse cuenta de que Natsu quiere a Lucy, y esta a él, ha decidido no meterse. Y eso me parece súper valiente de su parte, porque muy pocas lo harían.__ Así que un aplauso a lo Dumbledore por Lisanna._

_Lo segundo, tu opinión respecto a Sakura me parece una muy vieja, y muy cerrada en relación a cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué? Muy simple, __ella ya no es la Sakura cagada que era en Naruto.__ Ahora es alguien que se enfrenta a los problemas de frente. Así que me parece muy injusto que sigas creyendo que Sakura trata a Naruto como un desecho social, porque muchos dices que Hinata nunca lo trato así, si tu "querida" Hinata nunca lo hubiera tratado así hubiera estado de su lado, apoyándolo, ¿estuvo? No. No nos engañemos, nadie estuvo al lado de él, excepto Iruka, hasta que se formaron los equipos. De todas maneras, ¡eran niños pequeños por favor! _

_Luego en los equipos que Sakura le mandara a la mierda porque quería estar con su emo, eso siempre me ha parecido mal. No te contradigo, pero no fue todo el tiempo así. A medida que pasaba el tiempo le acabo aceptando. De todas formas, ella era una niña "pequeña" enamorada, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Además, la educación hacia todos los niños de Konoha en ese tiempo fue así, "no os acerquéis a ese niño" ¿O me equivoco? Ni de coña lo hago. _

_Dices que Sakura no ha hecho nada por Naruto, ni le ha ayudado, ni le ha defendido, ¿no? ¿Ahora también somos ciegos? En __Naruto Shippuden__, Sakura ha estado más preocupada por Naruto que por Sasuke. Y no me niegues eso porque es la pura verdad. __Le ha salvado la vida__, sino me equivoco, __dos veces claramente__ aunque podría decir tres perfectamente pero bueno vamos a dejarlo en dos. Cuando le curó de su transformación en cuatro colas(o cinco me da igual) de Kurama contra Orochimaru. Porque iba a morir sino le curaba, y encima, herida lo hizo. Y en la guerra, ya que según los spoilers ya que no veo el manga, le reanimo ¿no? ¿Has visto eso? ¿O es que solo ves lo bueno que hace Hinata interponiéndose en el camino de Naruto? Porque ya ha "provocado" una muerte (la de Neji ¿no?) y ¿por qué no decirlo? Casi "provoca" la de Naruto ya que lo "obligo" a soltar todo su odio y que "liberara" a Kurama para salvar __a su amiga__, que bueno digo demasiado porque casi no hablan, pero bueno sí, dejémoslo en amiga._

_Sí hubieras observado en lo más mínimo a Sakura, sabrías que ha madurado. Pero lo veo normal, "solo me concentro en algo totalmente ilógico como es el NaruHina, y a los demás que les den por saco." ¿Verdad? Me parece muy injusto la verdad._

_¿Qué no se merece el amor de Naruto? No vamos a engañarnos, Hinata tampoco se merece el amor de Naruto. ¿Qué ha hecho Hinata por Naruto para merecerse su amor? El amor de ese chico tan bueno, genial, generoso, y tan especial como es, para mí, nadie se lo merece. Otra cosa es que prefiera que acabe con Sakura, que es lo que va pasar. ¿Por qué? Muy simple, __Sakura, aunque te parezca irreal, ama a Naruto__. Sí no amara a Naruto no hubiera llorado, no se habría preocupado por él, no lo habría ayudado con su vida, como ha hecho durante los 360 capítulos de Naruto Shippuden. La vida cambia, avanza. Sinceramente, sí Sakura amara a Sasuke habría ido corriendo a curarle o a ayudarle en la guerra, pero según he oído, fue tras Naruto ¿cierto? Vaya, ¡cómo cambian las cosas! ¿Eh? A lo mejor le ama, pero se preocupa mas por lo que le pase a Naruto su "amigo" que por lo que le pase a Sasuke su "amor". ¡Por favor! Sólo razona. __¿A quién salvarías, a la persona que amas o a tu amigo?__ Obviamente, aunque te duela, a la persona que amas. Y no digas lo contrario, porque te estarías mintiendo a ti misma._

_Por cierto la inner de Sakura ya casi ni aparece, así que deja de fijarte en el pasado y empieza a observar el presente, y a observar lo que ha hecho Sakura por Naruto, que sinceramente creo que es más de lo que ha hecho Hinata en todas sus mínimas apariciones._

_Con esto no pretendo hacerte cambiar de opinión porque sinceramente parece muy difícil que lo hagas. No te digo nada de esto a malas ¿eh? ¡Qué cuidado! __A mí no me cae mal Hinata. Me cae ni mal ni bien. Esta en un punto medio.__ Pero creo que por la muerte de Neji me va a caer como el culo, pero bueno. Pero no la falto al respeto porque no creo que sea lógico hacerlo._

_Y por último, lo que yo piense sobre otras parejas, ¡de otra serie! No tiene que afectarte para que no leas mi historia sobre __Fairy Tail__. Ya que no tienen nada que ver. __Y ya que sí te gusta una historia no tiene porque influirte lo que piense sobre otros personajes, o sobre estos mismos, ya que sí te gusta esta, te centraras en leerla.__ No tienen que ver los pensamientos del autor._

_Gracias por leer. Me alegro de que te guste. Espero que continúes haciéndolo._

_**Ahora después de contestar a los Reviews de mis queridos lectores no registrados, os doy las gracias por leer, de nuevo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **_

_**PD: Los Reviews de los registrados los contesto directamente a ellos, eso sí, si queréis que les conteste en el capitulo siguiente lo hago. Ósea, que si comentáis en este, os contesto en el siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Como queráis. Es que a lo mejor no me había explicado bien. ¿Me habéis entendido no? Espero que sí.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. ¡Soy ShikaTema, NaruSaku, y NaLu a mucha honra!**_


	6. Chapter 6-Ideas Claras

_**Hola de nuevo. Perdón por la tardanza. Pero he estado ocupadísima en serio. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. **_

_**He de deciros, que he decidido, que a partir de ahora contestare a los Reviews en los capítulos. Al final del capítulo. Sí, sí. Me parece mejor. Así de paso también cotilleáis, que os conozco chismosos jajajajaj.**_

_**Por cierto, lo que pongo en cursiva son los pensamientos, que los quería añadir.**_

_**La canción es **__Quién-Malú.__** Me ha costado bastante decidir la canción, la verdad.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Y sin más dilación, el capítulo de esta semana.**_

**Ideas Claras.**

_¿Quién será ese hombre? ¿Qué secretos esconderá la ciudad extraña, Farrech? ¿Morirá Logan? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se les había mandado una misión que no existía? ¿Qué cojones sucedía?_

-¡General…! Ellos son magos de Fairy Tail, les he dicho que no había ninguna misión, les pedí que se marcharan, ya que no tenían nada que hacer aquí, por supuesto amablemente, y ellos me dijeron que iban a entrar a la fuerza-

-¡LOGAN!-Gritó Mesh.

-Maldito idiota… ¿¡Te crees que esa es la forma de tratar a nuestros invitados, grandioso inútil!?-

Logan intento levantarse. Tenía sangre en la boca y heridas en las manos. Le había dado una buena hostia.

-General-Escupió sangre.-Si no hay ninguna misión, ¿cómo se supone que ellos van a ser nuestros invitados?-

-Escúchame bien Logan.-Se había acercado a él en unos segundos. Era muy rápido.-Toda mujer, hombre, niño, mago, o no mago, puede entrar en Farrech. Me extraña que no lo sepas.-Les mira.- No entiendo porque no dejas pasar a nuestros compañeros en el "Arte de la Magia". Logan-Le mira fijamente. Imponía bastante.-esta actuación, te va a acarrear consecuencias.-

Logan chasqueo la lengua. No podía decir nada. La había cagado. Había fallado. Les había fallado.

El tipo al que llaman General se dirige hacia Erza, Natsu y demás. Era alto, pero no demasiado, yo diría que un 1.80m; carecía de pelo; era bastante musculoso, casi exagerado; vestía una ropa de color azul, era una especie de traje de esos de magos, a ver como lo digo, parecido al de Natsu pero sin aberturas, completamente cerrado; y unas botas negras, al igual que Logan y Mesh, su traje era igual pero en negro.

-Disculpen las molestias que ha causado Logan. Me disculpo por la ciudad de Farrech, y por mi Emperador.-

-¡Idiota! Encima de la hostia que me has dado, ¿crees que te vas a librar? Ahora veras, cabeza de billar.-

-¡Natsu tranquilo!-Le freno Gray.-¡Tranquilízate tío!-

-¡Suéltame Gray! ¡Me lo voy a cargar!-

-¡Quietos ahora mismo los dos!-Erza les dio un puñetazo a los dos, en la cabeza, por lo que se estamparon contra el suelo.- Natsu, tranquilízate. Y tu Gray aprende a frenar a Natsu.-

-Le pido disculpas señor. Supuse que estaba atacando a uno de mis subordinados, y ¿así iba a ser no?-

-Sí, pero su "querido subordinado"-le dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas.-Nos ataco primero.-

-Sí lo comprendo. Y lo siento sinceramente. No me puedo sentir más avergonzado. Les pido disculpas en mi nombre, en el de mi Emperador, en el del idiota de mi subordinado, y en el de la ciudad de Farrech. Espero que puedan aceptar una cena con nuestro Emperador, para compensar las molestias.-

-La verdad es que nosotr-

-Por supuesto que la aceptamos, ¿verdad Gray?-

-¿Eh? Sí, sí. Claro que sí. Sera un honor.-

_¿En qué demonios estará pensando Erza? Aquí hay algo que huele muy mal._ Pensaba Gray. _Primero lo pegaba por parar a Natsu y ahora lo cortaba mientras hablaba poniéndole una mano en su boca._ _¡Cómo si creyera que me va a controlar! Esta noche hablaremos Erza. _Se dijo mentalmente mirándola.

-Por cierto, la cena incluye la noche en el castillo. Al fin y al cabo son invitados. -Añadió el General al empezar a andar hacía el propio castillo.-

-No se moleste, podemos coger cualquier habitación y…-

-Por favor señorita.-Le interrumpió a Lucy.- ¿Qué clase de anfitriones seríamos, nosotros Farrech, si no les hacemos pasar una cómoda y tranquila noche? Además mañana volverán ¿no? Les espera un largo viaje de vuelta.-

-La verdad, no nos importaría quedarnos unos días en Farrech.-Dijo Erza contradiciendo las ideas del Genreal mientras andaban por la ciudad.-Es bastante agradable, y a nosotros nos encanta viajar, ¿podemos verdad?-

-¡Por favor, claro que sí!-Respondió tras pararse unos segundos. Continuo andando.- ¡Sera un honor tener a nuevos visitantes por la ciudad. Pero será a partir de mañana, me temo. Ya que la cena se alargara bastante. Nuestro Emperador también es un compañero, y además es un cotilla.-Se rio con ganas tras decir eso.

-Perfecto. Gracias General…-

-Jolan. General Jolan. Perdonad mi falta de respeto.-Se para en la verja que da al castillo.-Pues con permiso, síganme. Bienvenidos al "Castle Ruby".-

Tras empezar a andar hacía el castillo, en el lugar donde habían peleado anteriormente Erza y Logan…

-¿Logan estas bien?-

-Sí Mesh, no te preocupes.-

-Lo siento debería haber…-

-Cállate. Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Yo fui el que falle. No conseguí…-

-Logan, lo que yo hice es una mierda comparado con lo que tú estabas intentando. Había muy pocas posibilidades, y tú diste tu mejor esfuerzo. Ellos son bastante cabezotas. No podías hacer más. Ahora sabes que…-

-Gracias Mesh, pero dejemos de decir quien lo hizo mejor porque si no, no acabaremos nunca.- Mesh le ayudo a empezar a andar.-Pero tienes razón. Ahora, todo depende de la esperanza que poseamos, y de ellos y su fuerza de voluntad.-

-Y de Kami. -Añadió Mesh.

-No.-Soltó rotundamente Logan.- Kami ya hace mucho que nos ha dado de lado. Yo ya no creo en él. "Sólo podemos creer…-

-en las esperanzas que nos aporten los demás." ¿Es la frase que más repites, lo sabes no? Y también la de "…-

-Yaya. ¿Te importa dejar de imitarme? Y de observarme. Me sentiré intimidado.-

-Perdóneme "mi princesa".-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Na-Nada. Perdóname mi amigo.-

-Ahh. Había entendido otra cosa.-

-Ya, ya veo… -Menos _mal que rectifique a tiempo, me había puesto su mirada de loco. _Pensó aliviado Mesh.- Entonces ¿crees que saldrá bien?-

-Por ahora el plan no ha fallado, aunque hayamos tenido que pasar al B.-

-¿Y qué pasa si ellos tampoco…?-

-Habrá que hacer eso.-

-Tsk…No me gusta para nada el plan C. Es bastante, ¿cómo decirlo? Ah sí. Descabellado,- Empezó a numerar con los dedos de su mano libre Mesh, ya que con la otra ayudaba a andar a Logan.- ilógico, imposible, improbable, irrazonable…-

-Bueno, bueno no te pases. Que imposible no es. -Mesh le lanzo la mirada de "¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?"- Vale quizás un poco, pero sabes que no nos quedaría otra opción. Somos los únicos que-

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Se paro y entro junto a Logan a una tienda de campaña donde estaban las medicinas.- Logan.-

-Dime. ¡Ahg!, ¡joder como escuece el alcohol de mierda!-

-No seas tan quejica.-Logan le miraba con la cara dicha antes por él.- Vale, vale. Estate tranquilo, porque si tenemos que ponerlo en macha, yo te apoyare. Siempre te cubriré las espaldas amigo. ¡Llevamos casi desde que nacimos, es decir 19 años juntos, no te voy a dejar solo en la lucha más importante de nuestra vida! Además, se que tu nunca te rendirías. Lo haces por ellos. Así que, no dudes que te ayudare y estaré a tu lado tío.-

-Mesh…-Logan sonrió.-Gracias amigo, quiero decir, gracias hermano.- Mesh también sonrió.-¡Aghhh cabróooon!-

-No llores hermano. Fue sin querer.-Y se reía mientras corría saliendo de la tienda.-

-¿¡Sin querer!? ¡Y una mierda! YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE.-Intento levantarse pero no podía, escocía demasiado.-Ya veras, cuando me pueda levantar… Ya veras, ya...-Y se tumbo en su camilla durmiéndose al instante.-

Mesh estaba fuera de la tienda, descansando de su carrera, realmente inútil. _Vaya parece que no me sigue. Le he oído gritarme, pero parece que todavía le va a costar moverse. _Pensaba tranquilo este.

Miro hacia el norte desde la tienda, observando ese desastre._ Definitivamente, vamos a hacerlo Logan. No pienso que esto siga así. _Dijo decidido.

-¿¡Qué coño!?-Dijo observando a alguien en el suelo, en la dirección donde miraba.

-Ya lo están haciendo otra vez…-Añadió apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos.- JODER. Y encima no puedo hacer nada. Menuda mierda.-Se dio la vuelta para volver a la tienda.-

-SOLTADLA. SOLTADLA DE UNA VEZ.-Eso gritos enfadaban cada vez más a Mesh. Pero seguía andando.- SUUUUUIIIKAAAAAA.-Este grito le paró en seco.-

_¿¡Qué demonios hacia ella allí!? ¡No debería estar allí! _Se grito en alto Mesh. _Esto no va a ser nada bueno. Con lo cerca que estábamos…Más os vale que os deis prisa Fairy Tail…_Pensaba este mirando hacia el castillo, para posteriormente, salir corriendo hacía ese lugar.

De nuevo en el castillo. 5 magos del mejor Gremio de Fiore con dos gatos acompañándolos, mejor dicho, con dos exceeds acompañándolos, se dirigían al comedor donde les esperaba el Emperador para la cena de bienvenida y disculpa. Antes de entrar a este. El General Jolan, les dejo en la puerta de madera. Sólo necesitaban llamar y entrar.

-Disculpadme, pero me tengo que ocupar de un asunto bastante importante. Así que si quieren vayan entrando. En poco tiempo, yo también les acompañare.-

-Gracias por traernos.-Agradeció Lucy.-Pues esperamos verle con nosotros entonces.-

-Así será señorita. Hasta más adelante.-Y se fue andando hasta que se perdió en las sombras del pasillo de piedra, alumbrado con lámparas de velas en las paredes.

-Vaya Lucy-San, no sabía de esa forma de hablar.-

-Ya ves Wendy. Es lo que aprendes tras ser criada en una familia bastante rica.-Lucy sonrió al recordar sus momentos de niñez, aunque se sentía sola, con ellos recordaba a su padre. No puedo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

Wendy no dijo nada más, tanto ella como el resto sabían la razón de esa lágrima.

-El siempre te apoyara Lucy. No lo olvides nunca.-Todos se sorprendieron. Abrieron la boca alucinados, cual emoticono sorprendido con la manos en la cara del WhatsApp, solo que ellos no tenían las manos en la cara.

_¿Natsu la ha hablado? ¿Pero no estaban enfadados?_ _Esos bakas…_-Se hablo mentalmente Gray.

_¿Acaso ya se hablan? De todas maneras lo entiendo_- Pensaba Erza- _aunque estén enfadados, y se odien el uno al otro, Natsu no puede verla llorar y callarse, y creo que a Lucy le pasa lo mismo…_

_Así es Natsu, nunca te rindas. ¡Aye!_-Le apoyo Happy mentalmente.

_Son muy tercos los dos, pero, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro._-Se decía Charle mientras sonreía.

_Espero que Lucy-San se de cuenta, de que Natsu-San no va a permitir que llore._-Pensaba Wendy sonriente.

-Bueno entremos, que tengo un hambree…-Dijo Natsu mientras todos los demás entraban y Lucy le miraba atónita.-Por cierto Lucy, el tampoco se rindió nunca. ¿Lo sabes no? El quería tu amor y creo que al final lo consiguió, aunque también pienso que siempre lo tuvo. Yo creo de verdad, que se parece un poco a mí ¿no? Ya que ninguno queremos perder lo que más amamos en el mundo.-Y sonrió, para posteriormente entrar siguiendo a los demás que ya lo habían hecho.

Lucy se quedo sorprendida pero solamente sonrió. _Ese baka. Al final me va a obligar a tatuarme su nombre. Mi…Mi idiota, Natsu._ Sonrió para pararse en el mismo sitio que sus compañeros.

-Hola, encantado de recibiros en mi salón. Me supongo que sois Fairy Tail ¿cierto?-Dijo un hombre levantándose de su silla de madera.

Tenía barba blanca larga, y pelo al igual blanco, pero corto; su vestimenta era totalmente adecuada para alguien de su posición social, con su corona, y su bastón de oro.

-Así es. Nos enorgullece que nos haya invitado a esta cena su Alteza.-Le dijo Lucy.

-Por favor, es un honor para mí también señorita Heartphilia.-No le extrañaba que supiera su apellido, ya que en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, había sido nombrado varias veces.- ¡Por favor sentaos!-

Ellos se sentaron a esperar su cena. El lado derecho del Emperador estaba libre, ahí debía ir Jolan, su General, seguido por Gray y Natsu; al lado izquierdo del Emperador se sentó Erza, seguida por Lucy y Wendy; los excedes estaban sentados con su Dragon Slayer.

Sonó la puerta y entro el Genral Jolan.

-Perdón por el retraso mi Emperador.-Y se sentó en su sitio.-Hola de nuevo a todos.-

Todos le saludaron con un hola menos Natsu que solo movió la cabeza.

-Ahora que estamos todos.-Se levanto el Emperador con la copa de vino en la mano.- ¡Disfrutad de la última cena en vuestro honor, magos de Fairy Tail!-

Y entraron varios camareros y varias camareras con comida en bandejas para ponerla en la mesa mientras todos también alzaron su copa y bebieron. El Rey entonces se sentó.

_Sería una cena tranquila. Sí, sería de los únicos momentos en los que estarían tranquilos de ahora en adelante. ¿O no?_

_**Bueeeeeeeeenaaas. Muchos interrogantes han surgido, ¿verdad? Me han surgido hasta a mí jajjajaj. Buah creo que me estoy pasando de intriga, pero mola más jejejejej. Aqúi va mi contestación a los Reviews jejejej. Los de Negrita cursiva, son los de los NO registrados; mientras que los de Negrita Subrayada son los de los Registrados:**_

**Nashi Lopez:** _Gracias por tu Review…jajajaj. Espero que sigas leyéndome y dejando Reviews. Y me alegro de que te guste. Un beso.(:_

_**nansteph14:**_ _Ósea, no puedo amar más tu Review. Y a ti también ajjajaj. Ósea es que lo he leído unas cuantas veces porque me encanta.__Adoro los Reviews._

_Me alegro de que te guste tanto. No puedo adorar más el NaLu. Mas majos, estoy contigo jajaja. Además en este Fic estoy haciendo igual a Natsu y Lucy que en la serie, bueno intento hacer a todos los personajes iguales, creo que por ahora voy bien._

_No dudes de que como Mashima no tengo algo grande para ellos…Puede arder Troya, en este caso Japón jajajaja._

_Por supuesto, tampoco dudes de que te lea y te responda. Me encantan los Reviews que me deja la gente, y tú ya llevas dos así que es un honor para mí leerlos._

_Lo iba a actualizar antes por ti, pero no he podido. Así que he intentado compensártelo…_

_Espero que sigas leyéndome y dejando tus opiniones y ¿por qué no?, dudas también (si tienes).(:_

_**Después de contestar a los Reviews tan amados, el capitulo seis ha llegado a su fin. Por si acaso, "Kami" es Dios en Japonés. Vamos que al que aquí nosotros consideramos "Dios", ellos lo llaman "Kami".**_

_**Por cierto, la canción y el título los he puesto distintos. He querido hacer una contradicción. Porque no se sabe quién es quién, pero los personajes sí que saben que quieren hacer.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. Esto no para señores…**_


	7. Chapter 7-La Falsa Cena

_**Hola lectoreeees. Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. La buena es que ya tengo pensada la historia larga de Naruto jejejje, y la mala…que la empezare en junio, por el 20 o así…Chicos, los exámenes pueden conmigo. Pero en verano os voy a abrasar ya veréis.**_

_**Perdón por el retraso, pero a veces me falta tiempo jajajaj.**_

_**La canción es **__All Night-Icona Pop__**. Pufff geniaaaal…**_

_**La historia es mía, al contrario que los personajes que pertenecen únicamente a Hiro Mashima. **_

_**Por cierto, este capítulo, por los Reviews que me viene dejando y que me sacan una sonrisa, se le dedico a mi amiga, nansteph14. ¡Qué grande ereh hija!**_

_**Ahora sí que si os presento el capitulo 7. Que lo disfrutéis.**_

**La Falsa Cena.**

_Sería una cena tranquila. Sí, sería de los únicos momentos en los que estarían tranquilos de ahora en adelante. ¿O no?_

Mientras estaban cenando…

-¿Les gusta la cena?-

-Oh sí, esta buenísima Emperador.-Responde Erza.-Se nota que posee unos cocineros de gran calidad Majestad.-

-Estoy de acuerdo Erza, ojala pudiéramos cenar algo como esto todos los días en el Gremio. -Natsu la apoya, mientras se imagina la escena.- ¡Estoy encendido con solo pensarlo!-

-¡Oh Kami, no por favor! ¡Si no me pondría gorda de tanto repetir!-Natsu y Happy alzaron la cabeza hacia la rubia. Esta se da cuenta y los mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así?-

-Lucy-Empieza a contestar el gato azul, para los novatos, o Exceed para los verdaderos Magos.-Tu ya estas gorda.-PAAAAAAM. El Exceed no se cortaba un pelo. Se un poco más suave pequeño…

-¿Qué yo ya estoy…?-Dijo, sin acabar, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo…

-No Happy, Lucy no está gorda. -Natsu se acerca a una de las orejas de su compañero.- ¿No ves que lo que te confunden son sus...-

-¿Sus…?-Le incita Happy a que continuara susurrando, ya que no sabía a lo que se refería.

-¡Callaos vosotros dos idiotas!-Les señala Lucy enfadada. Ellos levantan la cabeza y la miran, estaba con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados, pero sin mirarles. Happy la mira fijamente.

-Mmmmm…-

-¡Deja de mirarme así gato azul!-

-¡Ahhh, ya lo sé! SON SUS PECHOS.-Grita a todo pulmón el compañero de Natsu.

Esto podríamos decir que provoco el apocalipsis, pero no, solo provoco un atragantamiento de Gray, el General Jolan, y el Emperador. Y un sonrojo de Erza que luego paso a enfado.

-Escuchadme vosotros dos-Se levanto de su silla.-Pedid perdón por vuestro comportamiento obsceno e idiota, y cuando os pille,-Trona sus manos.-os matare, por hacerme pasar por esta vergüenza.-Puso la cara terrorífica, esa con la que te cagas en los pantalones sí, entonces Natsu y Happy se levantaron y pidieron perdón.

-Lo sentimos mucho. Estamos muy arrepentidos. Sentimos nuestro comportamiento.-Agacharon la cabeza mientras lo decían. Al decirlo, no la levantaron hasta que oyeron unas risas.

-Aiii que graciosos sois. ¡Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto!-El General también se reía.- Y es verdad que los tiene bastante grandes. -Volvió a soltar una gran risa al igual que el General.

Todos se estaban riendo. Hasta Erza, aunque en menor medida, ya que era una carcajada pequeña acompañada por un sonrojo y un pensamiento…

-¿Os importaría dejar de hablar de mis pechos por favor?- Pidió la Maga Estelar con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, bastante más fuerte que el anterior, y con un puño delante de su cabeza preparado para ser lanzado al pelirosa.

-Vale creo que ya es suficiente. Mis disculpas señorita Heartphilia.-Paro de reír y se disculpo el General Jolan.

-Mis disculpas también. Y ahora, traigan el postre por favor. -Pidió perdón el Emperador, y llamo con dos palmadas a los camareros para que lo trajeran.

15 minutos después. Se despidieron del Emperador y del General y se fueron hacia sus aposentos.

-Majestad, ¿está seguro? No parecen mala gente. Hacía mucho que no le veía reír así Emperador.-Pregunto Jolan cuando se fueron los Magos.

-¿Te vas a ablandar ahora? A mí tampoco me caen mal, pero es lo que hay que hacer. ¿Te quieres echar atrás, Primer General Jolan?-

-Hum. Por supuesto que no su Majestad. Quería ver si usted había cambiado tras reírse pero ya veo que no.-

-¿Y hay algún problema con eso?-

-Al contrario Señor, es lo que esperaba oír. Si no, sí que me hubiera retirado de la misión.-

-Nunca dudes de mis ideales Jolan, yo nunca cambiare de opinión respecto a las cosas.-

-No se podía esperar menos de mi Emperador. Nos vemos más tarde Su Majestad.-

10 minutos después de entrar los magos de Fairy Tail a sus habitaciones...

Gray salió de la suya propia, ya que cada uno tenían una, y se fue a una de las terrazas del castillo, esta, estaba al final del pasillo de donde se situaban sus habitaciones.

Estaba, eso sí, cerrada por una cortina que impedían que entrara frio, pero por fuera era circular y estaba abierta.

Gray observaba, atentamente, el cielo estrellado. Estaba realmente espectacular esa noche. No paraban de pasar estrellas fugaces. El peliazul sonreía ante este hecho. Por cierto, estaba con el traje con el que participo en la final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

_Hoy ha sido un día raro y duro-_Reflexionaba el mago de hielo mentalmente.-_la verdad, ¿quien se iba a creer que hoy íbamos a ser casi engañados y asesinados, para luego pasar a ser invitados de honor y recibir disculpas a doquier? En realidad, ni yo no me lo hubiera creído. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, al final. Por cierto, tengo que-_

-¿Puedo acompañarte o estás comprobando si hace un buen tiempo para desnudarte? Porque si es eso te dejo solo. No quiero interrumpir tu hobby.-

-Son las doce de la noche, ya hace bastante frio para que me desnude Erza. Así que sí, puedes acompañarme_.- ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?_ Se preguntó Gray.-

-¿No te parece raro que eso, exactamente, lo diga un Mago de Hielo?-Le pregunto mientras se ponía a su lado.

-No estoy tan acostumbrado al frio como parece. Aunque la gente crea que sí.-Y la mira al acabar de hablar.

Se queda literalmente paralizado.

_Esta guapísima.-_Pensaba el Fullbuster, mientras se sonrojaba.

Llevaba un vestido rojo de palabra de honor, que conjuntaba con su pelo a la perfección, le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas quedando así suelto, y con una abertura por la zona izquierda por la cual se le veía toda su pierna, desde un poco mas debajo de las caderas hasta el final del vestido. Su pelo recogido en un moño, estaba sujeto por una pinza realmente preciosa, brillante, y dorada con el dibujo de Fairy Tail. _Realmente, estaba increíble. _- Certificó el peliazul.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Le pregunto Erza_. Tengo que reconocer, que su mirada me está poniendo nerviosa._ Pero, al ver que no contestaba, dedujo rápidamente mirando a donde este observaba, que era a su forma de vestir.- ¿Ah, el vestido? Como el General me ha invitado a un café con él, ya que soy la capitana del equipo. Me he vestido adecuadamente, y así aclarare por fin la situación en la que estamos. Iba hacia allí ahora mismo cuando te he visto aquí. Y como llegaba con tiempo, veía bien hab-

-Voy contigo.-Dijo Gray muy serio.

-Perdona, ¿qué?-Le pregunto Erza mirando su perfil, ya que este miraba al pueblo, el cual de noche era precioso.

-Que voy contigo.-

-¿Qué vas conmigo? Debes de estar bromeando. Sera que no he oído bien.-

-Has oído perfectamente. No bromeo Erza. Eeeespera. Sé que me vas a interrumpir, pero déjame decirte que si vas sola, te tendera una trampa, y-

-¿Crees que soy débil Gray? ¿En serio? ¿Con el tiempo que me conoces y me subestimas Gray? ¿Crees que no se reconocer una trampa?-

-¡Por favor Erza, nunca te subestimaría! ¿Crees que soy idiota? Y obviamente tampoco eres débil, y mas con el tiempo que te conozco…-

-¿Entonces por qué quieres venir Gray?- No entiendo nada. Nunca has sido así, ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Por qué no-

-Porque no me fio una mierda de este pueblo. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Lo presiento.-

-Yo también lo presiento, ¿pero esa es razón para que quieras venir-

-La razón tú ya la sabes, no puedo permitir que te pase nada. Y, que no he acabado, aunque seas una de las magas más fuertes del Gremio no eres invencible, al fin y al cabo ese hombre tiene ventaja y lo sabes. ¿Ir sola? Já, ni de coña te voy a dejar ir sola.-Erza abrió los ojos mirándolo, se sorprendió bastante. Entonces se apoyo con la zona izquierda de su cuerpo sobre la barandilla en forma ovalada de cemento, y le siguió mirando.

-¿Debería de agradecértelo?-

-¿Agradecérmelo?-Y Gray giro su cabeza hacia ella, apartando la vista del pueblo.

-Sí, ¿quieres que te aplauda por ser un caballero, y un buen compañero?-

-Maldición Erza, solo me estoy preocupando por ti.-

-Sabes que nunca me ha gustado la gente que se preocupa por mi.- Gray se puso de la misma manera que ella pero con el lado contrario apoyado. La miraba seriamente.

-¿Y por eso, te debo dejar ir para que a lo mejor te maten?-

-¿Dejarme ir? ¿Acaso ahora tengo que tener tu permiso para hacer cualquier cosa que me venga en gana? Já. Vas listo.-

-No te digo que necesites mi permiso, pero solo que te va a ser muy difícil ir si yo me opongo.-

-¿Ahh? ¿Y qué vas a hacer Gray, congelarme la salida? Porque la puedo cortar perfectamente.-

-En absoluto. Simplemente te haría difícil luchar, y ahora sí que tendría una excusa para que no fueras.-

-¿Me congelarías las manos? Por favor Gray, solo es una maldita reunión, con un café.-

-¿Confías en él? No sabemos nada de él y no creo que sea muy buena idea ir.-

-No, no confió en él. Pero, ¿Y tú?-

-¿Y yo? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué si confió en él? Sabes que-

-No, no me refiero a él. Ya sé que no lo haces. Me refiero a mí.-

-¿A ti?-

-¿Confías en mi Gray?-

-Claro que sí, ya lo sabes. No entiendo porque lo preguntas.-

-Porque parece que no es así.-

-¿Crees que no confió en ti?-

-Según lo "sobreprotector" que estas, que podría pensar sino.-

-Pues ni siquiera te lo plantees, confió plenamente en ti Erza.-

-Pues no entiendo porque no aceptas que vaya sola.-

-Simplemente no me parece lógico.-Erza le miro fijamente al igual que el a ella. Hasta que esta levanto una ceja. Específicamente la izquierda.-

-¿Acaso..?-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso qué?-

-¿Acaso tienes otros motivos?-

-"¿Otros motivos?"-

-¿Estas celoso?-Gray abrió en gran medida los ojos, ante esa idea de Erza.

-¿Celoso? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?-

-No se simplemente, no te cae bien y tienes miedo de que me ocurra algo y que pase tiempo conmigo en vez de que tu lo hagas.-

-Estás loca- Dijo, y se giro para mirar al pueblo poniéndose derecho, apoyando el codo izquierdo en la barandilla, para sujetarse con su mano su cabeza.-Eso es una estupidez. Vete si quieres, pero no creas que estoy de acuerdo en que vayas sola. Te aviso en que si oigo cualquier ruido extraño, entrare. Además, ¿cómo iba a estar celoso de ti? Ya tengo a Juvia.-Erza sonrió y movió la cabeza hacia los lados, _que chico este, _pensó la Scarlet.

Entonces Erza se puso derecha y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto,-Se paro antes de entrar de nuevo al castillo.-gracias Gray. Y no solo por esto, sino por salvar a todos la vida antes, yo no habría llegado a tiempo, y no creo que Natsu hubiera sabido hacer un escudo.-Le dijo sin mirarle y se fue hacia su reunión con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Erza espera,-Entro Gray también al castillo y la dijo haciéndola pararse.-De nada, al fin y al cabo, no puedes hacerlo tu todo sola. Por cierto, vas muy guapa. –Al decir esto último, se dio la vuelta y volvió a observar al pueblo.

_Gracias Gray.-_Pensaba la Scarlet con un poco de color en las mejillas tras ese cumplido.-_La verdad, si que eres un caso. Sí que lo eres, baka.-_Y se dirigió a la reunión, ahora sí, con una sonrisa todavía más grande.

Cuando llega a la puerta del salón, donde la dijo que la veía durante la cena, no había nadie. Pero era raro. Habían quedado a y 20, y no había tardado más de 15 minutos en hablar con Gray.

**Flashback.**

-¿Tu eres la capitana del equipo, Erza Scarlet no?-Le pregunto el General Jolan mientras cenaban.

-Sí, así es señor.-

-Vaya, he oído hablar de ti Erza Scarlet.-Le dijo el Emperador. Ya que les habían pedido tanto al General al empezar la cena que les tutearan, sino se sentirían incómodos.-Es increíble lo que hiciste en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. ¡Acabaste con 100 monstruos tu sola! Es impresionante. Pero bueno es lo que se esperaba de una Maga de Clase S de Fairy Tail.-

-Por favor no me alague más Su Majestad. Por cierto, me encantaría solucionar el problema que tenemos entre manos.-

-Ohh sí por favor, ¿Jolan te encargas tú? Me siento avergonzado por este fallo.-

-No se preocupe Emperador, se habla y ya está.-Le dijo Scarlet queriendo aliviar un poco su culpa.

-¿Bien que te parece esta noche a las 12:20 en el Gran Salón para hablarlo?-

-Me parece perfecto General Jolan.-

Miro al resto de sus compañeros. _No se han enterado de nada, siguen comiendo como si nada. Aunque será lo mejor, así no habrá problemas. _Pensaba Erza mientras observa a todos ellos, _¿Verdad Gray? _Y continúo comiendo conversando con ellos y con el resto de sus compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, toda chica necesitaba a su amigo o escudero para que la ayudara a cubrirse las espaldas, y a encontrar un buen caballero.

**Fin Flashback.**

-¡Oh señorita Scarlet está ya aquí! Perdone mi retraso. Tuve que ordenar algunos asuntos. Bueno, vayamos a sentarnos y comencemos a hablar.-Se sentaron en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa redonda de madera.

-Y bien como ya le he dicho, no tenemos ni idea de donde puede haber salido ese aviso de misión falso. Se les dará una indemnización por las molestias causadas y comida para el viaje de vuelta. ¿Se iban mañana no?-

-Gracias, pero tengo que aclararle algo, yo nunca le he dicho que nos queríamos ir mañana. Me sigue sin tutear por cierto.-

-¿Ah no? Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar señorita.-

-Da igual. El caso, es que nunca se lo he dicho General Jolan. ¿Por qué esa insistencia en que nos vayamos mañana? -

-¿Eh? No es insistencia, es por su bienestar.-

-¿Nuestro bienestar? ¿Qué esta…dici…?-

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir, Erza Scarlet.-

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-Tranquila, sabéis demasiado, pero vivirás. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Esa es la duda. Dulces sueños, Titania.-

-Gray, tu…-

En la terraza…

_¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Qué cojones ocurre? Siento que algo va muy mal. Siento que…Erza. Erza.-_Se pone derecho y se dirige a buscar a su compañera.-_Cómo te haya pasado algo…No me lo perdonare en la vida._

En la habitación de la Maga Estelar…

-Vaya realmente se ha desmayado…-

-Sí, esta tumbada en el suelo de mala manera. La debió de afectar bastante.-

-¿Crees que está bien hacer esto?-

-Haz el favor de seguir el plan, idiota.- Y coge a Lucy en forma de saco.

-Vale, vale.-Abre la puerta y sale al pasillo.

-Vamos, date prisa. Antes de que-Se para en medio del pasillo.-Esto es malo. Muy, muy malo.-

-¿A dónde creéis que vais con MI Lucy, idiotas encapuchados?-

-Natsu Dragneel.-

-Salamander.-

_Erza atrapada, ¿o llegara Gray a salvarla? Lucy atrapada también, ¿o la salvara Natsu? Pero, ¿y Wendy? ¿Y Happy y Charle? ¿Por qué razón secuestrarlas? ¿Por qué razón se desmayan? ¿Acaso era su final?_

_**Me encanta el traje de Gray en la final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Por eso lo he puesto. Le queda taaaaan bieeen, y esta taaan bueeenoo… Vete Temari perver, vete. Jajjaja.**_

_**Me diréis que no entendéis el titulo, es muy simple: Todo parecía tranquilo, la cena parecía ir perfecta pero…tararararaaaaan. Ya os imagináis, ¿no?**_

_**Aquí contesto a los Reviews como siempre. Como solo tengo uno anónimo, pues ahí va:**_

**nansteph14:** _¿Pero como no iba a actualizar por ti? ¡Si me dejas unos Reviews magníficos! Es bueno saber que vas por buen camino escribiendo. Gracias por el Review semanal. Un besazo maja _

_**Bueno pues aquí me despido por hoy. Le he hecho tan largo porque os lo debía, perdón por el retraso. Os subiré otro en cuanto pueda, recordad uno por semana. Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	8. Chapter 8-El Secuestro

_**Hola a todos. Híper, súper, gran perdón a todos. Entre que estaba sin ideas y que me fui al pueblo el finde y allí no tenia internet no he podido actualizar… Pero a cambio, esta semana van tres, este que es el del jueves, otro que es el de esta semana, y otro de regalo. Pero aviso. A partir de la semana del dos de Junio, voy a tener complicadísimo actualizar. Estoy llenísima de exámenes, pero se intentara.**_

_**El capítulo de Naruto esta semana es . Pufff…MOMENTAZO SHIKATEMA (no me acuerdo de las palabras exactas pero era algo así): "Los de las otras aldeas recién le contaron sus técnicas y sacaron una estrategia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡No me extraña que sea el padre de Shikamaru!" Temari, Temari, Temari… ¿Orgullosa de tu suegro eh? Jjajajajjaj. Buah mortal. **_

_**La canción es **__Wherever You Are-Ke$ha. __**¡Qué grande es esta mujer! Bonita canción ¿eh? Jjajajaj. Tirriririri…**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, al contrario que la historia, ya que son de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Y ahora sin más dilación, que os guste;)**_

**El Secuestro**

_Erza atrapada, ¿o llegara Gray a salvarla? Lucy atrapada también, ¿o la salvara Natsu? Pero, ¿y Wendy? ¿Y Happy y Charle? ¿Por qué razón secuestrarlas? ¿Por qué razón se desmayan? ¿Acaso era su final?_

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Porque no se va a ir sin ella.-

-Habrá que pasar al Plan B.-Dijo el que llevaba en forma saco a la Heartphilia.

-Te he dicho ya que odio los Planes B, concretamente tus Planes B ¿verdad?-

-Alguna que otra vez, pero sabes que es la única opción.-Baja a Lucy y se la pasa al otro encapuchado.-Confío en ti.-

-¿Te lo he prometido no?-Carga a Lucy.-Nos vemos después.-Y sale corriendo. El otro encapuchado le cubría.

-¡Eh, donde te crees que vas con ella! ¡Quítate del medio idiota!-Gritaba el Dragon Slayer de Fuego enfadado.

-Creo que tendrás que acabar conmigo para pasar Natsu Dragneel.-

-Terminare en dos minutos.-Hizo aparecer fuego en sus puños. -¡No dejare que os llevéis a Lucy!-Se encamino hacia él a una gran velocidad, con el puño derecho preparado para estampárselo en la cara.-

El encapuchado choco también su puño derecho con el de Natsu, de él salió un aura amarilla. Ese choque produjo que los dos fueran echados hacia atrás por la fuerza de sus ataques.

-Tu… ¡Ahora, nadie me impedirá darte tu merecido idiota!-

La capucha había caído dejando al descubierto su cara.

-Parece que esta vez sí lucharemos en serio, Salamander.-Dijo Logan con ganas de pelea.

-Esta vez, perderás. Kayrou no ho-

Al final del pasillo, estaba corriendo el encapuchado que acompañaba a Logan, pero cuando intentaba girar hacia otro, recibió un ataque que le hizo retroceder a la misma zona de la lucha entre Natsu y Logan, dejando al descubierto también su identidad y cayendo Lucy a su lado con una lentitud y cuidado asombrosos.

-¿Viento? ¿Qué coño…?-Dijo Mesh ahora al descubierto.

-¡Lucy!-Grito Natsu. Observándola en el suelo.- ¡Sois vosotros dos! ¿¡Que la habéis hecho!?-

-Está dormida, en la cena debió haber un somnífero bastante fuerte. Me temo que nos afecto, que yo sepa, a Lucy-San y a mí. Pero tranquilo Natsu-San, yo me ocupo.-

-Wendy estas a salvo. Te dejo a Luce. Yo me encargo de estos idiotas.-

-No creo que te sea tan fácil, Natsu Dragneel. Logan se ocupara de ti, yo me encargare de la pequeña Dragon Slayer de Viento.-Dijo Mesh.-Pero antes debo de ocuparme de la Maga Este-Miro hacia su izquierda donde debería estar Lucy, pero esta no estaba.-¿Eh? ¿Dónde demonios esta?-Miro hacia Wendy.- Maldición, la esta curando.-

-…Perfecto.-De sus manos dejo de salir un aura verde.-Lucy-San está curada.-Se despertara en seguida.-Ahora es mi turno.-Se acerca a Mesh cargando gran cantidad de viento en sus pies y al llegar.- Tenryū no Kagitsume!-Y golpea a Mesh el cual iba a preparar su ataque, pero no le da tiempo a contraatacar. Cayó al suelo, aunque seguía consciente.

-Ahora me toca a mi.- Se acerca a Logan. Ahora no lo podría esquivar.- Karyu no Gokugeki!-

Iba a impactar en Logan cuando este sale disparado hacia la pared derecha de Natsu y por tanto este impacta su ataque en un gran martillo de hielo.

-¡Eh Cabeza de hielo-Grito cuando vio aparecer a Gray.-era mío!-

Gray se va corriendo hacia Logan y le coge por el cuello impactándolo contra el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre Gray-San?-Le pregunta Wendy un poco sorprendida por su comportamiento.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA!?-Logan casi no podía respirar.-TE HE PREGUNTADO, QUE ¿¡QUE DONDE ESTA!?-Volvió a preguntar ignorando a la Mata dragones.

-Gray, si casi no puede respirar, menos va hablarte.-Este le soltó dándose cuenta que el Mata dragones estaba en lo cierto.-¿De quién hablas idiota helado?-

-Ice Make Sōdo-Creo una espada que puso en el cuello de Logan ignorando esta vez a Natsu.- ¿Dónde está? Es la última vez que te lo pregunto.-

-No sé de quién hablas.-

-Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?-

-¡Lucy-San!-Grito Wendy.- ¡Estas despierta! ¡Qué alivio!-Lucy miro todo y vio bastantes destrozos. Se fijo en Mesh y Logan y abrió la boca indignada y enfadada.

_Lucy que alivio que estés bien._-Pensaba con una sonrisa Natsu. Pero inmediatamente volvió a fijar la mirada en Logan y Gray.-_Algo no va bien…_

-¡Los que me habéis secuestrado habéis sido vosotros! ¡Os voy a...!-Se fijo e Gray que le tenía puesta una espada en el cuello. -¿Qué ocurre Gray?-Se levanto rápidamente la Maga Estelar y se acerco a la escena junto con Wendy.

-No quieres contestarme ¿eh?-Dijo Gray tras mirar de reojo a Lucy. _Menos mal que estas bien. Ahora…Me encargare de que este tipo hable._-

-Si no se dé que hablas no te puedo contestar.-

-No te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente de quien hablo. ¡Si vosotros habéis secuestrado a Lucy seguro que sabéis donde esta ella, porque con él no estaba!-

-¿"Ella"? ¿Quién es ella?- Seguía preguntado, Logan seguía sin tener idea de quien le preguntaba.

_Espera un momento._-Reflexionaba Lucy mentalmente.-_Nunca había visto a Gray tan enfadado, parece como si le quisiera matar. ¿A quién se referirá? Pero, esa mirada…Sí, es una mirada que da miedo. Hablando de miradas que dan miedo, ¿Dónde estará Erza? No estaba en su habita-UN SEGUNDO._

-Gray, ¿Dónde está Erza?-Gray no respondió, solo apretó mas la empuñadura de la espada.-No me digas que…-

-¿Acaso ellos…?-Decía la pequeña maga temiéndose lo peor.

-¿¡Donde esta Erza!? ¿¡Donde la tenéis!?-Pregunto Natsu Dragneel preparando sus puños.

-¡Nosotros no tenemos a nadie!-Gray cargaba la espada para clavársela en cuanto…

-¿Erza? ¿Erza Scarlet?-Pregunto Mesh-¿Es por ella por quien preguntáis?-

-Sí, es por ella. ¿La tenéis vosotros?-Pregunto la rubia girándose hacia él como lo habían hecho todos menos Gray.

-No. Nosotros no tenemos a Titania. ¿La han secuestrado?-

-Se fue a una reunión con ese General. Cuando note que algo iba mal, ya no estaba. Se la había llevado.-Relataba Gray enfadado. Hizo desaparecer se técnica.-Entonces oí explosiones y pensé que estaba luchando contra él. Pero cuando os vi y les vi a ellos no dude en preguntarles. No creía que supierais donde estaba, pero quizás sabríais alguna pista-

-Nosotros,-Le interrumpió Logan.-no queremos para nada a Titania. Así que no tendría sentido secuestrarla, aparte de que es más fuerte que nosotros. Además, aunque os parezca extraño, no somos vuestros enemigos.-

-Si no fuerais nuestros enemigos, no hubierais secuestrado a Lucy.-Le interrumpió ahora Natsu.-

-Eso es cierto, ¿Por qué entonces habéis secuestrado a Lucy-San?-

-No la hemos secuestrado, bueno quizás no a nuestro entender.-La respondió Mesh.

-¿Qué no me habéis secuestrado? ¡Me habéis sacado de mi habitación!-Contesto indignada la rubia.

-Y si no llega a ser por Natsu-San y por mí, hubieran escapado contigo a cuestas.-

-Te hemos salvado, no te hemos secuestrado.- Añadió Logan.

-¿Salvarme? ¿Pero que decís?-

-¿Acaso-Se levanta del suelo Mesh poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el polvo de su traje.-hubieras preferido que te hubieran secuestrado como a Erza Scarlet?-

-¿Eh?-Le miro Gray con una mirada penetrante.- ¿Vosotros que es lo que sabéis? ¿Dónde está Erza?-

-Nosotros, saber, saber, sabemos muy poco. No sabemos donde esta Titania.-Respondió Logan levantándose también.-Pero, por el contrario, sí sabemos que ha sido secuestrada casi sin oponer resistencia, debido a que estaba afectada por el somnífero. El cual solo tomaron las chicas porque ellas sí que comieron canapés ¿verdad?-

-¿Canapés?-Preguntaron Natsu y Gray al unisonó acordándose de ellos.

Al Dragon Slayer, desde el principio le olieron raro, así que no los probó. _Menos mal que lo hice…_Y puso cara de asco.

Al Mago de Hielo, no le gustan los canapés calientes. _Esa salsa de encima, era roja, decorando al huevo en un cacho de pan…Sabía que tenían algo raro. Pero ellas por probar comida nueva... Menos mal que nosotros junto a Happy y Charle no los tomamos. Que por cierto, ¿dónde estarán? Bueno, luego les buscamos. Malditos canapés…_Y puso cara de asco…

-¿Se lo han imaginado verdad?-Pregunto Logan a la Heartphilia.

-Eso parece…-_Pues a mí me gustaron…_Pensaba esta.-Vale, a ver si me ha quedado claro.-Quiso volver al meollo la rubia. Todos se pusieron serios.-Erza esta secuestrada por ese General Jolan ¿no?-

-Exacto.-Respondió Mesh.-

-Pero no sabéis donde esta.-Ahora Logan y Mesh asintieron con la cabeza.- ¿Pero está en el castillo?-

-Seguramente. No creo que la hayan sacado de él. Además el efecto no durara más de 3 horas. Y ya han pasado dos y media.-Contestó Logan.

-Eso es un punto a nuestro favor. ¡Estoy encendido!-Dijo haciendo su típico movimiento chocando sus puños.-Vayamos a buscarla.-

-¡Quieto ahí Salamander! La mala noticia, es que este castillo es un laberinto. Y esconde muchos secretos, al igual que esta maldita ciudad.-

-¿Secretos?-Pregunto Gray.- ¿Qué clase de secretos?-

-¿Sabéis como se llama?-Pregunto, esta vez, Mesh.

-¿"Castle Ruby" no?-Le respondió Wendy.

-Exacto. Cuando vayáis a buscarla, nunca os fieis del rojo.-

-¿"Si vais"? Já. Vamos a ir con ellos Mesh.-Le contesto Logan.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices tío? ¡Nuestro plan-

-Nuestro plan es para hacer renacer Farrech. Y hoy me dado cuenta, de que solos no lo vamos a poder hacer. Ellos son nuestra esperanza. Y nosotros lucharemos junto a ellos. Es un trato.-Ahora miro a Gray.-Si os ayudamos a salvar a vuestra compañera, vosotros nos ayudareis a salvar a nuestro pueblo.-

-Já. Hecho. ¿Estáis de acuerdo equipo?-

-Claro que sí.- Respondió Natsu.

-Ni lo dudes. -Respondió Lucy segura de sí misma.

-¡Por supuesto!-Contesto Wendy con energía.

-Fairy Tail…sois buena gente.-

-Te lo dije Mesh.-

-Bien pero para ayudarla, tenemos que hacerlo en 2 días.-Dijo Logan.

-¿Quéeeeeeee? ¿En dos días? ¿Dejaremos a Erza solo dos días?-Cuestiono la Maga Estelar negándose a la propuesta.

-Ni de coña.- Respondió Gray- No voy a abandonarla de nuevo.-

-¡Iremos ahora mismo!-Aclaro Natsu.

-Erza-San no resistirá…-Opino Wendy. -¡Hay que ir cuanto antes!-

Todos se encaminaban a buscarla cuando notaron temblar el suelo. Miraron hacia atrás, ese tal Logan había dado un puñetazo en el suelo.

-Si vais ahora vosotros quizás sobreviviréis, pero ella, no dudéis que morirá. Y no creo que queráis eso, ¿verdad Mago de Hielo?-

-Gray, abrió los ojos enormemente.-_¿Erza morir? ¡NO PODIA HACERLO! ¡No ahora!_-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-

-El Emperador no dejara que os salgáis con la vuestra y al pelear, si les ganáis, este la matara. Y aunque vosotros le matéis a él, a nosotros nos ayudaríais, pero Mesh y yo, no habríamos cumplido nuestra parte del trato y Titania no volvería, se iría para siempre. Y me caéis bien, por eso no quiero pensar solo en nosotros mismos, nunca os lo podríamos agradecer y yo me sentiría como el culo.-Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos mirándole anonadados.-Tengo un plan. Pero este se tiene que realizar en dos días. Tendremos tiempo más que de sobra para planearlo bien y que nos salga perfecto, ya que un mínimo fallo, sería su muerte.-Respiro como liberándose de un gran peso encima. Miro al pelirosa. -Ese, Salamander, es nuestro punto en contra.-Miro a todos para finalizar su "pequeño discurso".- Pero estoy seguro de que el Plan saldrá bien. Y bien, ¿qué decís?-

-A mi me parece bien.-

-¡Gray! ¿Estás seguro? ¡Es jugárnosla mucho! ¡Casi demasiado! Si vamos ahora podríamos-

-Natsu, no conocemos el castillo. No sabemos el número de guardias. No sabemos donde esta Erza. ¿No le has oído antes? ¡Si vamos a lo loco, mataran a Erza! ¡Y posiblemente también muramos nosotros! No le conocemos, pero me parece sincero. Además, no podemos hacer otra cosa que confiar en ellos.-

-Bien yo también me apunto.-Acepto la Dragon Slayer.

-Tiene razón Natsu.-

-¡Wendy! ¡Lucy, tu…!-Miraba a la peliazul y luego a la rubia sorprendido.

-Además, esto no significa que nos rindamos. Es perder una batalla, para poder ganar la guerra. ¿Acaso ya te has rendido?-

-Já. Nunca me rendiré.-Mira a Gray cruzando los brazos.- Vale cabeza de hielo. Hagámoslo.-Mira a los dos.-Pero una cosa os digo y quiero que quede bien clarita, si os atrevéis a hacer algo a Luce, declaraos cenizas.-Logan y Mesh tragaron saliva, -_este chico esta loco-_ pensaron al unísono.

-Bien, por la ventana.-Se va hacia allí y la abre.-Vamos.-Les dijo Logan.

-¿Estas bromeando?-Preguntaba Lucy, negándose en rotundo a tirarse por ahí.

-Espera, y ¿Charles y Happy?-Preguntaba Natsu preocupado.

-No os preocupéis ellos están bien. Vamos, vamos.-

-¿Seguro? -Dijo Wendy.

-Estás loco.-Le dijo Gray.

-¿Sabéis volar? Porque sino ellos morirán.-Dijo Natsu señalando a Lucy y Gray-

-No.- Contestaron tanto Logan como Mesh.-

-Luce, cabeza de hielo, ¿Habéis aprendido a volar?-

-¿¡Pero cómo vamos a aprender a volar pedazo de idiota!?-

-¿¡Pero qué mosca te ha picado cabeza de flama!?-

-¿Veis? No saben.-

-Eso no es problema, Mesh se encarga.-

-¿Él?-Preguntaron señalándolo al unísono Gray y Lucy.

-¡Oye que también soy un mago!-

-¿Quién hay ahí?-Pregunto alguien desde otro pasillo. Se estaba acercando.

-¡Mierda! ¡Viene un guardia! ¡Tiraos!-Pidió Logan con desesperación. La ventana era cuadrada pero sin ser excesivamente grande, vamos, que una persona sentada podía estar en ella sin darse en la cabeza.

-No.-

-No.-

-Muy bien si ninguno de los dos está por la labor habrá que hacerlo de esta manera. -Empujo a Natsu y a Wendy los cuales cayeron de espaldas, después a Mesh.-

-QUE COJONEEEEEEEEEEES…-Gritaba Natsu mientras caía.

-VAAMOOOS A MORIIIIIIIIR...-Esta era Wendy.

-NO ME EMPUJES MALDITO IDIOTAAAAAA.-Grito Mesh.

Justo cuando iban a caer al suelo Happy y Charles atraparon a sus respectivos Dragones Slayer.

-Gracias Charle. ¡Creía que moría!-

-¡Gracias Happy! ¿Dónde estabais?-

-Es una larga historia…-Contesto el Exceed azul.

-No lo escondas, nos hemos perdido.-Le corrigió la Exceed blanca.-Bueno, el se ha perdido y yo claro iba con él. No sé porque le he dejado que me guie el…-

-¡Charle…!-

-Natsu-San, fíjate en ese chico.-

Señalo Wendy a Mesh que estaba a segundos de dársela contra el suelo cuando…

-Take over! White Hawk!-Apareció un aura blanca que cegó a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué es eso?-Cuestiono la Maga de Viento.

-¿"Take over"? ¿Usa la misma magia que Mira, Liss, y Elfman?-Pregunto el Mago de Fuego.

En la ventana del Castillo, Logan iba a ir por las malas…

-Muy bien, veo que no os tiráis…-Suspiro Logan.-Como queráis.-Se paro en la ventana.-Oye, ¿esa no es Titania?-

-¿Crees que vamos a caer en un truco tan penoso?-

-Por favor, Logan no somos todos como cabeza de flama.-

-¡Espera voy a ayudarte Titania!-Y salto por la ventana.

-Gray, ha saltado.-

-Esta fingiendo Lucy.-Esta se acerco a la ventana y comprobó a ver si era verdad.

-Te tengo.-

-¿¡EHHHHHHH!?-Entonces Lucy fue tirada por la ventana ya que la había agarrado una mano.

-¡Lucy!-Gray también se acerco y le paso tres cuartos de lo mismo.

-¿Estoy muerta?-Pregunto Lucy.

-No, no lo estas, ni tu compañero tampoco.-

-¿Cómo coj-Gray se quedo sin habla al observar lo que les había salvado. Era un águila. Un águila blanca.

-Soy Mesh tranquilos. Vayamos hacia la casa de Logan.- Y se dirigieron volando con Logan encima. Happy y Charles les seguían.

Dentro del Castillo, los guardias, creyeron que alguien les había querido robar por los destrozos que había, pero lo restaron importancia.

Mientras se dirigían hacia ella, Gray miro de nuevo hacia el Castillo. _¿Qué demonios escondía? ¿Quién era realmente el Emperador? ¿Podremos confiar en Mesh y Logan?-_Gray no sabía la respuesta a las preguntas, pero de algo sí que estaba seguro-_No dejare que te pase nada. Si ese idiota del Emperador se atreve a tocarte, ¡conocerá la más fría de las pesadillas!-_Se aclaro mentalmente el Mago de Hielo.

_Logan tenía un Plan, un Plan que al parecer solo lo sabia él. ¿Podrán confiar, como ha dicho Gray que lo hacía, en ellos? ¿Estará bien Erza? ¿Sobrevivirá por dos días? ¿Si Mesh y Logan son tan fuertes, porque nunca se han atrevido a "liberar" a su ciudad? Es más, ¿Por qué querían liberarla? ¿Qué secretos escondía Farrech?_

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa. Vaya, he acabado con un dolor de cabeza…Me ha costado muchísimo decidir el poder de Mesh. Buah, pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Me ha gustado, me ha gustado.**_

_**Tiempo de responder Reviews:**_

**nansteph14:**_Me alegro de que te este gustando. Se están resolviendo algunos misterios. Bueno casi todo tiene algún que otro misterio… Te iba a hacer un spoiler, pero los odio tanto que no jajajaj. Gracias por leer cada semana. Un besazo._

_**Gracias a todos por leer y de nuevo perdón por el retraso. Me siento súper mal. Esta semana ya veréis, os vais a hinchar jajajaja. **_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
